Emerald On Emerald
by Prologue
Summary: UPDATED! Gippal's whole life revloves around his precious Machine Faction and machina. What happens when he asks a young blonde headed Al-Bhed girl to help him out? Gippal's POV Would be happy if you R&Red. CHAPTER 13 IS UP! GippalXRikku, inside couples
1. Prologue

A/N: Yay! This is my second Ripple fanfic. I didn't get as many responses on the last one as I had hoped to get. So, I'm trying to do better on this one. I love this couple SOOO much that my SN is based off of them. O.o So, I'm going to stop blabbing now, and I hope you enjoy Emerald On Emerald!  
  
Gippal's POV  
  
Oh... and I DO NOT own Square Enix or any of the characters I use in this story from FFX-2. I only own my own characters and my own name.

Emerald On Emerald  
  
::Prologue::  
  
It had been almost a month since The Gullwings had defeated Vegnagun and Nooj, Baralai, and I had given our little 'Speech Of Peace'... And this little speech of ours had hit the citizens of Spira almost as hard as The Ex-Summer's song, 1,000 Words. The people were reunited and enemies joined forces to help each other once more. So... things were good. The Gullwings didn't stop there quest for spheres. Even if Yuna had gotten her little lover boy back. Baralai and Nooj had New Yevon and Nooj's little group there come together to find out Spira's past. As for me... hell, all you need to know is that this is the beginning of my own story.  
  
So, here I am. Alone is Djose Temple (I cant believe I'm finally ALONE!) tinkering with some machina like usual. I stood up and wiped my brow, quite pleased with what my work had done. Not every Al-Bhed could take a completely torn up machina and make it into something ten times better then it had been before in less then an hour. Okay, maybe one other, but she's not interested in playing with toys anymore. She's got a bigger outlook on life.  
  
I bent down to inspect it and admire my work some more as the main door to the temple creaked open, letting in fresh air and the bright light from the outside world. "What is it?" I turned, expecting it too be one of my men coming to me with a problem. But all I saw was the temple doors and light shining through the crack. A single brow rose slowly and I stood up once more. "Okay, someone's getting fired." I put my hand to my side, scanning the area with my one good eye.  
  
Just then, to my great surprise, someone or something came up behind me and jumped onto my back, causing me to fall down flat onto my face. WHAT THE...?! Uh... pain. Okay, now I am NOT happy, I was about to start shouting when I heard a small, familiar voice. "How can you fire me... if I don't even work for you?" The girl had giggled.  
  
Immediately knowing who It is, I threw her off of my back with the great of ease and stood back up, wiping myself off. Looking down at blonde hair that covered her petite head. She looked up at me, with her green swirly eyes. "That can be arranged." I chuckled. "Well well well, if It isn't Cid's little girl." I grinned, bending down to do my usual 'pull her bandanna over her eyes and mess up her hair' routine.  
  
"Fryd fyc drtd vun, Gippal?" She asked in our native tongue, Al-Bhed. "And I have a name!" She said, pulling her head band back up and pouting.  
  
"Hm... Right." I replied. "Where's Dr. P and the oh great High Summoner?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.  
  
She looked up at me and then slowly stood back up. "They're coming ... I ran ahead." She replied with a small smile. "I wanted to see how everything was..." She continued.  
  
"Right." I laughed. "You just can't stand being away from me, can you?" I crossed my arms and looked down at her with a green eye, teasing her. She was always the girl I would tease, even back at Home.  
  
She pouted again. "Ur, Oui'na cu sayh!"  
  
"Fryd fyc drtd vun, Gippal?" – "What was that for, Gippal?"  
  
"Ur, Oui'na cu sayh!" – "Oh, You're so mean!"

A/N: So... what do you think? This is only the prologue... But how did I do on Gippal's character? Was he too OOC? Did I portray him the way you saw him in the game? Tell me what you thought? Should I try my hand at one of the other characters instead? Should I try to make the story from Yuna's POV or maybe Paine's? I'll get started on chapter one ASAP. I dunno if I'll be able to finish it before I go to work... but I'll try. ;  
  
Would you guys like to learn Al-Bhed? I'll put some of their alphabet up everyday with translations in English.  
  
Your Riu!


	2. My Little Deal

AN: Okay, well... let's see if I get this done today or not. If I don't I'll attempt to finish it tonight. But I don't get off of work until 10:45 and I might be exhausted. But... who am I kidding? I'm never tired. Lol. And if I am... I'll just eat some sugar from the bag. Yum yum. () So, the first chapter to my second Ripple Fanfic. I've decided to call it. 'My Little Deal.' I really hope you enjoy it.  
  
Emerald on Emerald  
  
Chapter 1- "My Little Deal"  
  
It had been ten minutes later and still no sign of Paine or Yuna. I walked to the door of the temple and looked around, nope. They were nowhere near the temple. Maybe this was a good time to tease on my favorite little girl again. "You must run pretty fast." I grinned slightly and turned back to her. She had been looking at the machina I just rebuilt and modeled. "Oh, so Cid's little girl like's my work? Huh?"  
  
"Please, Gippal. Call me Rikku." She pleaded with me, turning to look at me.  
  
"Uh-huh." I replied staring at another machina, half paying attention. It needed a tune up. "Hey..." I started. "You want to play with a machina? I have one here that needs a tune up." It was the perfect time to test her skills and see if she still matched my own. I finally turned to her. "What do you think? ...Cid's girl?"  
  
She looked at me resentfully, ooohhh scary. "Fine." She said meanly and skipped over to the machina, bending over to look at it. My brow rose slowly as she grinned. "I found the problem!" She chimed. Oh... burn. That wasn't even thirty seconds and she already knows what's wrong. "See this piece right here?" She indicated, pointed to a small piece on the side. "It was put in the wrong way."  
  
I crossed my arms in front of my chest and nod slowly. "So... are you gonna fix it or what, Cid's girl?"  
  
She gave me a glare and then smirked. "I'm getting there, Mr. Smarty Pants." She pressed a button on it's back and the whole machina fell apart. Then I watched her start to put it back together. About twenty minutes later she stood back up and sighed heavily. "Done!" She suddenly chimed, raising a hand in the air.  
  
Yup... she was still good. I shook my head and walked over to it. I stuck my hand behind my head and inspected it. She was VERY good, I could use someone like her. "Hey, Rikku." I said surprised that I used her name.  
  
"Hmmm?" She sent me a smile. Probably happy that I used her birth name for a change.  
  
I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "Do you... ever miss working around machina?" I started. My one good eye pointed in her direction with a serious look on it.  
  
"Hmmm..." She looked surprised for a moment. "Yeah... I guess." She admitted. Looking at her boots as she clicked them together. "What's it to you?" She asked, looking straight up at me, her green swirls piercing my gaze.  
  
Now it was my turn to look at my own boots, "You wanna stay here and help... uhm... help out?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. "I'll pay you... of course. It's just that-"Why was this so hard? It was just Cid's little girl for cryin' out loud. I looked back at her. She probably wouldn't stay anyways, but it was worth a shot. "-You seem to know what you're doing."  
  
She looked at me, wide eyed. I guess she wasn't expecting that. Heh, am I good or what? She put a hand to her chin thoughtfully and closed her eyes. "I guess... it wouldn't be THAT bad." She looked at me with a smile. "Sure... but under a few conditions."  
  
"And what's that Oh Princess of the Machina?" I asked, chuckling slightly.  
  
Rikku walked up to me and looked me square in the eye. "I want my own room. And I get to see Yunie and Paine whenever I want." She extended her index finger and poked my stomach lightly. Or at least it had felt lightly.  
  
I put my hands to my sides and laughed. "Aw darn, I was hoping you'd share a room with me." I said sarcastically. "And I wouldn't want to keep you from your friends. Go find your room and come back and tell me when you're ready." I messed up her hair and walked away.  
  
"Sayhea!!!" I heard her shout after me. I laughed and heard her gentle footsteps run towards the side where the rooms were kept. Some employees looked up at me as I walked out of the temple. I crossed my arms and smirked as I saw The High Summoner and Paine walking towards the temple.  
  
"Took you long enough." I put a hand to my side and my gaze went from the two-toned eyed ex-summoner to the ruby-eyed warrior. "So, how's it been going? Oh, I've managed to BORROW Cid's little girl for awhile."  
  
Yuna stared up at me with a confused look on her face. "Borrow?" She asked. "What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what I said." I smirked. "She's gonna be working fore me for a bit." I grinned.  
  
Just then, some blonde haired man came up behind Yuna and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "Sorry, I just really wanted to kill that damn Basilisk." He smiled warmly.  
  
"It's fine, Tidus." She giggled. "Oh, how rude of me." She cupped her mouth. "Tidus, this is a friend of ours, Gippal."  
  
"Nice to meet you Gippal." Tidus put a gloved hand towards me but I just looked at it with a raised brow.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I replied. Not extending my own hand to meet his. He slowly withdrew his hand after getting the message. "Cid's lit- "  
  
"-YUNIE!" Rikku came running out of the temple. Heh, timing couldn't have been better. I wonder if that girl has a timer in her. She stopped when she saw Tidus's arm slung around her and avoiding his eye contact. "Tysh..." I was pondering why she had done and said that, when she turned to me. "Gippal, I found a room that I like. Is there anything you'd like me to do?"  
  
I shrugged then rubbed the back of my head. It was a habit I had had since I was young. "We should be getting new machina parts, why don't you go check and see if they're in yet for me."  
  
"Alrighty!" She smiled and skipped off, then paused and turned around. "hey Gippal!" she half-shouted. Looking quite confused as she scratched her cheek. I looked at her and tilted my head. "Where am I supposed to go?"  
  
I laughed and pointed towards the Small Inn that I had turned into a Sign-Up room. "They should be in there."  
  
"Okie-dokey!" She began to skip towards the building.  
  
"Don't get lost, Cid's girl!" I shouted after her.  
  
She turned around and stuck out her tongue childishly. I put my hand to my head and laughed. Then looked back at Yuna and her boyfriend. "What did you guys come here for anyways?" I asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
Yuna shrugged. "Rikku kept bugging Brother until he finally went even more crazy then usual and stopped The Celsius in mid air to let us all off. We were pretty close to Mushroom Rock Road. So he said we could just walk."  
  
I gaped at her for a couple of seconds. "Why would Cid's little girl want to come see me?" I almost stuttered, but I'm pretty good at hold myself back.  
  
Paine rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter?" She asked, finally saying something. She stared at me and then turned around, "I'm going back to the ship. Take care." She said and then silently walked away.  
  
WoooOOoow, what had gotten into her. "Hmph, you guys should leave too." I smirked and began to walk away. I heard a thud and turned around to see Tidus on the ground, Yuna helping him up and giggling. He was just like Rikku... Speaking of the girl. Where could she be? I walked towards the temple.  
  
"Sayhea" – "Meanie"  
  
"Tysh" – "Damn"  
  
A/N: Okay, so this is my first chapter. I'm trying to lead it on slow. But I promise it'll get better. And the chapters will get longer. I just don't have much time and I wanted to finish it now. So, tell me what you think. Will this fic work out? Too much Gippal? Do I need to do something else? Give me a hint on what I should do in my next chapter and maybe I'll like them better than my ideas. =P Well, keep the population down, kiddies. –That'll come later on in the story, It's something my chemistry teacher used to say every Friday. Well. Imma let you go and don't forget to R&R! 


	3. The New Guy

A/N: Goody! Thank you everyone that reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. Some of your reviews made me smile and some made me laugh. You all are so great. Oh, and you're right. Gippal is a cocky bastard, but who doesn't like a cocky bastard? O.o Ooohh... I like that, maybe I'll use it later, hehe, look for it. So, I just got off work and It's about 11:13. Let's see how long it takes until my mom kicks me off. -- Don't worry though, I'll just sneak on later. I also noticed some grammar issues in my last two chapter. GAH! I HATE typos! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 2 – "The New Guy"  
  
As I was walking into the temple, not even bothering to watch Rikku's friends disappear into the distance, I saw Rikku walking in the direction of her room. I didn't want to admit it, but I was curious about why Rikku had a sudden change of heart when she saw that Tidus with Yuna. I walked into the hall and looked around. There were about five rooms that I had to choose from. Maybe I should start with the one that had It's door open. Like that's not obvious. I looked inside and saw Rikku sitting on her bed, staring at the ground.  
  
"Awww... what's wrong with Cid's little girl?" I asked, faking a pout. She looked up at me and snickered. "Does she need her bottle?" I sucked my thumb, but withdrew it when I noticed that a single tear rolled from her eye. Whoa... what do I do now? Damnit Gippal, look what you did. I didn't quite know what to say, I've always have been bad at this stuff. I scratched the back of my head, staring at her.  
  
Rikku looked back down at her boots. "Go away Gippal." Was all that she said, not even bothering to look up. Making me feel even worse. I mentally slapped myself and staggered out of the room. Wow, so I didn't even get to ask her what was wrong. Maybe I would just have to ask her another time. But would that time ever even come?  
  
I walked back outside to see how my workers were doing. I tilted my head as I saw an unfamiliar face of a young man looking about. He looked quite nervous, from what I could see at the least. "Hey you!" I shouted. He looked Al-Bhed to me... but he was a pretty good distance away.  
  
He shot up when he heard me call him and pointed at himself awkwardly. I had never quite seen anyone that looked like him. His silver messy hair resembled The ex-summoner's boyfriends' hair in a way. I couldn't quite make out his eye color for the time being because he was wearing Al-Bhed goggles.  
  
I studied him more as he drew closer he wore tan pants and a red shirt with brown gloves and brown boots. I couldn't see his eyes, so I had no clue what his expression was. I had to look down at him because he was a bit shorter than I was, making me feal superior to him in a way. What can I say, It's a man thing. Crossing my arms I sighed. "Lemme guess..." I started. "You wanna dig?"  
  
His head was tilted up towards me, though I had no idea if he was looking at me or not. He had nodded slowly, "Yes sir, if that's not too much of a problem." He said with a deep husky voice. He didn't look too old, maybe seventeen... if that.  
  
I smirked, "What's you're name?" I asked, I didn't know why... but I didn't quite like this new comer. But I guess everyone deserves a chance. Right?  
  
"Zenira.." He replied almost immediately, which blew me back slightly. I hadn't quite heard that name often used in the Al-Bhed. It sounded almost... Yevon-like. I wanted to ask him if any of his family had come from Bevelle, but I didn't want to continue our little talk, so I did what I do best, not care... or at least try not too.  
  
I stared at him hard. "Alright, you're hired." I shrugged. "Go on... I got other things to deal with." Then I walked away. Hmmm... what else can I do? I walked into the temple and started tinkering with one of the smaller machina. It needed new wires anyways.  
  
I restrung the wires and shut the lid to the metal creature's back. A soft yellow light flashed and it stood up on two metallic feet. I crossed my arms, I couldn't even begin to understand why, but I wasn't happy. I wanted this machina to be better. I picked it up and took out it's core to start the upgrade. For some reason, playing with my machina was uplifting. I was actually smiling while I was working. I was enjoying myself so much, that I didn't even realize that I wasn't alone.  
  
"Gippal... smiling?" I heard Rikku's voice. "What's with the sudden change of heart?" Oh what a surprise. I wish I could make her... hmmm...   
  
I smirked and turned around. "Hey! Can you go get me a T-7 wrench?" I asked suddenly. T-7 wrench? Where did that come from? There wasn't even such a wrench. I could put this thing together by hand with my eyes closed. So... why did I just...? Maybe I just wanted to be alone... I always preferred working by myself anyways.  
  
Rikku looked taken aback for a moment, and then sighed. "I'll be back."  
  
I sighed after she left and wiped some sweat off my brow, falling back onto the hard floor of Djose. I'm glad I positioned all my workers in the front. I enjoy the back of the temple. I closed my eye and sighed deeply. "She's gonna hate me when she finds out there's no such thing." I said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
I sat back up, reluctantly and started to work on my machina enhancements once more. Why am I even doing this? Oh... right... to improve my skills. About fifteen minutes later, I was laying back on the floor with a small six legged machina running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off.  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I said to the creature, knowing it wouldn't talk back.  
  
"GIPPAL!" Oh boy, she's pissed now.  
  
Just then, the young blonde Al-Bhed girl came storming into the damp room. I adjusted my head so I could see her. She also like pretty pissed. Tears were filling her green swirled eyes. I sat up quickly and looked at her. "Rikku I-"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT TOO ME!" She shouted. There was now a fresh wave of tears, Hoo boy. "I thought that a T-7 wrench sounded suspicious, but I asked around anyways. And everyone laughed at me! I hate you Gippal!" She ran from the room, almost tripped on my new toy on her way out.  
  
Whoops. I scratched the back of my head. "What have I gotten myself into?" Sure, when we were kids I used to tease Rikku all the time. I'd make her cry, she'd tell me she hated me... but the next day she'd forgive me. I guess I've always admired Rikku for that even though I'd never admit it. Maybe, her outburst will end with a friendly smile and a cheerful, 'Heya Gippal!' tomorrow. Yeah right, in my dreams, right? This is different.  
  
I stayed in that spot for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. "Alright." I said. "The only right thing to do would be to go to her and apologize. Explain what happened." I stood up and walked towards the door, opening them and walking towards Rikku's room, where I heard sniffling.  
  
I rolled my eyes and was about to walk in when I heard a male voice. It sounded like he was comforting her. I stayed next to the door to listen for a few seconds. "I can't believe him!" Rikku cried. "Why would he do that? I've never been more humiliated EVER!"  
  
"It's okay, Rikki-"  
  
"-Rikku!"  
  
"Rikku, sorry. I don't know what to say. He did kind of rub me off wrong earlier." The male voice said soothingly.  
  
"I don't want to know why he did that. I never want to see him again."  
  
Those words hit me pretty hard. Why would she say something like that? She didn't mean it... did she? That's about the time I decided to walk in.  
  
"Rikku I-"but I stopped to realize who was the one to comfort her... Zenira. I knew I didn't like that kid for a reason. I stared at the two, he had his hands in hers. I backed up slowly. Wow, this hurt REALLY bad. "Well, if it isn't the new guy... alright Rikku. I understand..." I walked out of her room, feeling like a complete ass.  
  
I didn't even manage to get half way down the dark, lonely hall when I slid down the wall, hands covering my face. Why does this hurt so much? Seeing Rikku and Zenira together like that. I know I deserved it, but I just don't understand what I'm feeling. Is it betrayal? Well... no because she technically didn't betray me. Then it hit me like a speeding chocobo. I... the almighty Gippal... was jealous. He was going to take one of my best friends away from me. Or so that's how I felt.  
  
"Come on Gippal, get a hold of yourself." I stood up slowly and began to walk towards the temple entrance.

A/N: Errr... sorry I didn't really feal like translating any Al-Bhed this morning. Because I got no sleep last night... (beat FFX-2 again!) and it's about 7:30 in the morning now. Maybe I'll start my next chapter now as well. So, what did you think? Please let me know. Am I going to slow on the couple? I wanted to wait a couple chapters because in my other fic I rushed it. TOO much fluffiness CAN be a bad thing. =(

Riu


	4. Machina Machina

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I don't really like writing in first person either... but I thought it would be fun. And maybe I did over use 'Cid's girl' in that chapter, but I had written it at all different times. So I guess I just didn't realize I had it in there so many times. Yeah... Gippal doesn't seem like the type of guy to get jealous... huh? Or at least get jealous and admit it. I wanted to begin the triggering of this blossoming relationship early, because we all know Gippal's going to hide it. Okay, Well before I let on TOO much I'mma gonna shut up now and try to look pretty.  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 3 – "Machina Machina"  
  
The rest of the day went by as usual. There weren't really any major problems at the faction. I hadn't seen Rikku since earlier, but I knew it was best to leave a teenage girl alone when they're upset. Especially if it's something you've done to them. But I just couldn't shake off this awful guilt that was welling up inside of me.  
  
Zenira walked out of the temple only fifteen minutes with a look of triumph on his face. He didn't turn to look at me, though it was obvious that he knew exactly where I was. He walked across the bridge and down Djose Highroad. Oh! I forgot to give him his letter of permission for him to dig. Darn! Hmm... Oh well.  
  
The day passed by PAINFULLY slow, but it passed. I walked into my comfy room and stretched, yawning. Man, did I mess up. Trying not to think, I fell into my bed and sighed. I kicked off my boots and they landed next to me with a loud thud. I slipped off my gloves and tossed them across the room, massaging my hands gently. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Not even prepared what I had in store for me.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Wakey wakey, Gippal!" Someone shouted into my ear, as I was fast asleep. Or at least I was fast asleep. I bolted upright and looked around, next to me... stood Rikku. She smiled at me playfully. I guess she had forgiven me. Oh, thank Spira, who knew how long I could have gone before I went crazy of guilt? Did I just thank Spira? Oh well... no worries.  
  
I rolled back over, trying to ignore her. I could smell the rich fragrance of her hair. What WAS she using? I held my nice, cushiony pillow up against me as I attempted to go back to sleep. But it seemed like the young blonde headed Al-Bhed girl had other things in mind.  
  
"Get up! As leader you should always be the first one awake!" she tugged at my pillow. Too bad I had a pretty firm grip on it. But she didn't give up... until...  
  
I let go of the pillow and Rikku fell back onto her rump, sulking like a little girl. "Owie..." She whined, rubbing her butt as she stood up. I was wide awake now, and watching her with interest out of my half closed eye. I wanted to burst out laughing... but I kept it inside. I would just let it out later when she did something else silly. "Oh... Gippal!" she cried, looking at the floor, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"What time is it, anyways?" I asked, rolling onto my back and looking up at her. At her golden blonde Al-Bhed hair and big green eyes. I averted my gaze to the ceiling when she looked back at me.  
  
"It's 6:45!" She half shouted at me. Yup... I was right. This girl was a walking clock. I guess I'll have to set her for two hours later when I have the time. Now... I wonder where her switch is. I examined her slowly... When she realized what I was doing, she turned a light shade of pink and stuck her tongue out at me. I had to cover up somehow.  
  
"Ugh... Rikku." I complained. "Are you going to be doing this EVERY day?" I asked.  
  
"Yes sir!" She replied grinning widely. "As long as I'm here."  
  
I slumped out of bed, than looked at her, a grin sliding across my face. "Well... are you going to stand there and watch me undress?" I asked, crossing my arms as I took off my shirt. "I mean... not that I'd mind!"  
  
"Eeeewww gross, no!" Rikku scrunched her face up like she had just eaten a lemon and skipped out of my room. I laughed and watched her leave. The aroma of her hair was still circling around my room. Not that I minded. It made me feel like she was still in the room with me.  
  
So... I got ready for work and was out of my room before 7:30. Rikku was running around, helping out as much as she could. That was Rikku for you. She was such a caring, giving, helping person. And, despite all the torment I put her through. I always cared. In fact, that was my own way of showing that I did. I crossed my arms and stared at her with a smile of gratitude on my face. She really was a great person inside and out. Other people might have noticed this in her, but not like I did at that moment. I don't even think I had ever looked at her like I did at that moment. The world seemed to stop around me and all I saw was her petite body running around.  
  
She turned and looked at me, smiling back. I turned slightly red, embarrassed that she had caught me. I looked down, trying to recover from this sudden blow. I shook my head and walked forward once again. I stopped to look at a few of Rikku's repairs. "Pretty good." I said to myself out loud.  
  
"Hmmmm? What was that?" Rikku's perky voice came up from behind me.  
  
I turned around and looked at her. "Huh?" I said, smirking slightly. "What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play it cool.  
  
She looked at me with suspicion in her eyes. "You just..."  
  
"Hey, Rikku." I looked at her, cocking a brow slowly. "Why don't you take a break, you've been working pretty hard." I added.  
  
She looked at me hard for a couple moments. Then shrugged and skipped off to her room. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. I continued to look at her machina, picking it up. It wasn't very big and was incredibly light, but at the same time very complex. It was obvious that she had put it together by scratch. I set it down and walked outside. I stopped at the bridge and leaned up against it, my elbows supporting my upper body. As I stared down at the small canal that ran under the bridge, I saw a familiar face appear next to me.  
  
Rikku mimicked my pose and smiled into the water at me. "Hey..." Was all I managed out.  
  
"Thank you Gippal, but you don't have to treat me different you know." She replied.  
  
I turned to look at the real her, not just her reflection. She was inches away from me. Why was I all of a sudden this nervous? I just grinned. "Well you want to start working again?" I asked, grinning.  
  
"Uhm..." She put a finger to her lips. "If you want, Leader." She smiled up at me.  
  
I laughed and messed up her hair. "Naw... you can start to work again when you feel ready..." I put my hands to my hips and grinned down at her.  
  
Her smile remained the same. She nod her head a couple times, then started back towards the temple. Heh... I guess she was ready. "Just don't work to hard. I don't want dear daddy coming after me!" I yelled after her.  
  
She turned around and stuck her tongue out. "Maybe I will on purpose!" floating back to me with the breeze. A smile creased my lips and I shook my head with laughter. Like I said earlier. That was Rikku for you.  
  
I decided to walk towards the Highroad to see if any of our machina had gone astray or gotten crushed or anything in particular. When all of a sudden a giant machina came out of nowhere and grabbed my leg. I wish I had foreseen this. Was it one of ours? I couldn't really tell because I was now hanging upside down in the air. Where was my weapon when I needed it? It turned me around so I could now see its cold plated body.  
  
Something shone brightly a blinded me for a second. What was that? Maybe... If I could swing to it... it looked like a hatch. I was so focused on staying alive that I didn't realize the crowd that I was causing. Half of my employees were running around shouting orders in Al-Bhed, looking as if Sin had came back and was destroying the temple and everything with it.  
  
"Move!" I heard Rikku shout. She was in her 'Gun- Mage' dress sphere. I saw her wearing it under Bevelle once when they followed me. She pointed her gun in the direction of the machina and I.  
  
"Rikku! Don't get involved! Somebody stop her!" I shouted. My attention fell from the hatch and my own life and was now on Rikku's and the crowds. Her life was much more important then mine.  
  
I watched her fight off most of the crowd. At a point she got pulled away, then she charged right back up. She pointed the gun at the machina and shot at us. The bullets came pretty close to hitting me. "Watch it!" I shouted, now fearing for my life once more.  
  
Okay, so now this 'Big Bad Machina' was really pissed, it threw me against a wall. I didn't lose consciousness, but my vision was pretty blurry. It started running towards the ground, shit shit SHIT! But then, I saw Rikku riding what looking like another giant machina. It sent some lasers out from its sides and took its opponent down.  
  
Then... I passed out. I didn't know what happened after that because all I saw was darkness. But when I woke up...  
  
A few al-Bhed men were looking down at me, "Gippal!" they said excitedly when they saw my eye open. I was back in my room. They asked me how I was and so on... I was actually feeling quite fine. My head hurt a bit, but like I would actually tell them. That's when I heard her voice.  
  
"What? He's awake, is he okay?" I heard Rikku almost shout. Then I saw her worried face as she pushed through the three that had surrounded my bed. It looked like, she had been crying.  
  
She bent down next to me and looked me in the eye, emerald on emerald. I looked up at the men that were in my room. "Can you please leave me and Rikku alone for awhile?" I asked.  
  
They nod respectfully and left us in our peace. I looked at her after they closed the door. A single tear rolled from her eye and down her cheek. It dripped off her chin and landed on my mattress. "Rikku..." I said. I put my hand to her face and smiled.

A/N: Okay, alittle bit of fluffiness, but not too much. Sorry I didn't have much with the machina. I'm not very good at that sort of stoof. I hope you guys can forgive me if this chapter's lame, but I just don't want to me too much happen at once. Please R&R and give me any little details you think I should brush up on. Thanks.

Riu


	5. Closed Heart

A/N: Okay, as lame as my last THREE chapters were, I hope this boosts it up a bit. Well, I work tonight so if I don't finish now... then I'll have to finish tomorrow. I have Monday's off! Oh... It's Sunday already? Whoa... Time flies. So... I'll be on all day tomorrow. Maybe I'll start another chapter while I'm at it. Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews. I really enjoy getting them. But send me some constructive criticism also. I need it or I'll get all egotistical. And NO ONE wants to see me egotistical. Would anyone like it if I tried my hand at Rikku's POV for a chapter or so? To see what's going on in her mind as well?  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 4- "Closed Heart"  
  
I stared at Rikku hard, my hand placed gently on her cheek. She was looking back at me, slight confusion in her face. "Th-thanks." I managed out. I drew my hand back to me, laying it on my forehead. I looked at the ceiling, struggling with myself. I didn't quite know what to say. There was a silence between us, but not one of those awkward silences. It was just... silence. But then Rikku broke this silence.  
  
"Are you... feeling okay?" She asked me. Even though she looked as normal, I could see a gloom in her eye. I could tell she was worried about me and it made me feel grateful, but that was for me to know.  
  
I looked at her and raised a brow, "I'm alittle hungry." I admitted, staring down at my chest. Then suddenly I looked up; I had a question I needed her to answer. "Hey..." I started.  
  
"Hmmm?" She turned to look at me. Her emerald eyes swirling at me, it was almost hypnotic. I avoided her eye, staring at the interesting mark on the ceiling once again. "Did... did you defeat that machina?" I asked slowly, looking back at her as I ended the sentence.  
  
She looked at me and smiled, nodding her head slowly. "That was Machina Maw that helped me." I could see small red lines forming on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh really...?" I looked back up. "Cid's little girl is all grown up now? She can fight 'Big Bad Machina' ALL by herself now?" I grinned, knowing exactly what she was going to say back.  
  
Crid ib!" She stuck her tongue out at me. "And if you haven't noticed..." She looked at me straight in the eye, with the most serious of looks on her face. "I'm not a little girl anymore." She finished in almost a whisper.  
  
Okay now... that I hadn't expected. I looked I her, I knew she wasn't a little girl anymore. Even if she did act half her age almost all the time, I knew. I had just been so used to it... Little boys always make fun of the girls that they like after all. I used to say these things to her all the time when we were young and lived at Home. But the day when I left to join the Crimson Squad, and she left to go research ancient machina with her brother and a few other Al-Bheds had come. I hadn't seen her for awhile after that, so even though I grew up, when I saw her for the first time it all came back. "I know..." I said shortly and dryly.  
  
"Huh?" She shifted slightly. "You do?" She raised her eyebrows slowly at me.  
  
"Mmm-hhmmm." I replied, trying my hardest not to look at her face. I was very vulnerable right now, and I didn't like it. "Argh, my head hurts." I said gently and rolled over to face the wall, holding my head.  
  
She crawled on my bed and put her hands on my side, peering down at me. "What do you expect? You're head was what did impact the wall anyways." She paused. "You must have a pretty hard head."  
  
"Oh... that hurt." I said, rolling over onto my back and grabbing her arms. I pulled her closer and held my hands out towards her sides, beginning to tickle her. "Take it back." I said, grinning madly.  
  
Rikku laughed uncontrollably, but managed out the word, "No!"  
  
"Fine then, but I wont stop till you do!" I replied, laughing slightly. I hadn't realized how much I was enjoying myself. I hadn't really even enjoyed myself this much in a long LONG time, even when I was tinkering with my beloved machina. Besides... that was just a hobby.  
  
"Oh!! G-Gippal!" She burst out laughing. I continued, and continued very well, might I add until she had tears in her big emerald eyes.  
  
"Say it, Rikku!"  
  
"Okay!" She screamed. I stopped and smirked up at her. "Okay..." She repeated, panting deeply, her chest going up and down quickly. When she managed to catch her "I'm sorry Gippal."  
  
I grinned triumphantly. "That's what I thought."  
  
Then, she realized that she was straddling my chest and looked down at me, turning about three different shades of pink. I smirked up at her and put my hands behind my head. A solid grin slipped my lips.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me THAT bad, Rikku." I teased. "I mean... I always knew you did, but if you wanna get in bed, just say the word."  
  
She crossed her petite arms, "ZNED?" She asked in Al-Bhed. Heh... I guess she didn't like that too much because she hopped off me and walked towards the door, pausing when she reached it. I raised a brow slowly, waiting to here what she had to say. "I'm... glad you're okay Gippal." She said lightly.  
  
"Yeah... so am I." I said, putting a hand to my chin thoughtfully, but not really thinking at all. She turned to look at me with a golden smile on her face. I wish I could have kept that smile on her forever; it was a smile that she doesn't give unless she really is happy. It made her look so... beautiful.  
  
I smiled back impishly and sat up, yawning. I watched her leave and close the door behind her. A smile rested on my face. See what she does too me? If she ever REALLY hated me, my world would shatter into a million pieces. Sometimes I thought she would take that to her advantage if she knew it. That probably why I never told her, hated feeling vulnerable, and she's one of the only people that could do it. Though even that was a rare cause.  
  
I got up, stomach growling loudly and decided to take a shower. I felt dirtier than my job usually made me feel. Liked I hadn't bathed in days. I took a shower, put on my normal clothes and walked out of my room. I decided to grab a bite to eat while I was at it.  
  
After having breakfast, my stomach was more satisfied than before, but still not completely.  
  
I walked into the back of the temple, where I usually put machina together and saw the machina I made the other day still scurrying around. "I had forgotten about you." I laughed. "I should give you a name." I put my hand to my chin once again. I didn't want to give it a name that you would normally give a machina, which was something like, DCTH354. I wanted to give it a name that you would name something important too you.  
  
"How about, 'I love Rikku'?" I turned around only to see the Praetor of New Yevon and my best friend, Baralai. I think in our Crimson Squad days I had told him about Rikku. That was back when I thought I would marry her someday. What I remember of our chats, she'd be the main subject... about 98.9999999 percent of the time. He would listen to what I'd have to say, and then give me advice on the subject.  
  
"Baralai!" I smiled. "It's been awhile." I added. Then I crossed my arms, looking down at the machina fondly. "I was planning on giving it too her... so I wouldn't want to name it that." I laughed. "I was thinking something around the line of, Tagnath."  
  
He shrugged, "It was just a suggestion. I saw her running around here, shouldn't she be with Paine and Yuna?"  
  
A mock grin crossed my face. "Naw, she's workin' for me." I admitted. "Oh, and speaking of Paine, how are you two?"  
  
Baralai looked down, obviously thinking about this question. "I don't really know." He admitted.  
  
"Yeah well, she is a pretty tough cookie to crack." I agreed. "Just hang in there." I placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile of reassurance. "Oh, by the way, I have an interesting story to tell you!" I added.  
  
He looked at me with a blank face and slowly nod. So, I told him about the machina and how I almost died and how I woke up and then the whole Rikku thing. Okay, so maybe I hadn't grown as much as I thought.  
  
He laughed, closing his eyes, "You actually said that too her?" Asking about what I had said to make Rikku leave the room.  
  
I shrugged slowly, "Hey, you know me... I don't think too well when she's around." I replied, scratching the back of my head. "I was just teasin' anyways." I added. Looking down, now feeling like a complete idiot. "Kii... Dnergm Baralai."  
  
He ignored my last statement. He knew some Al-Bhed himself, I had taught him and Paine two years ago. "You'll have to tell her one of these days." He added. "Or you could lose something very precious to you. I must be going now, I'll stop by sometime to check up on you two." He gave me a quick grin and walked out of the room leaving me to think about what he had just said.  
  
Sure, It was true... but why did he always have to make me think? My head already hurt enough as it was. I sighed and sat on the floor next to the machina. Lying back, I thought about it deeply. I definitely didn't want to lose her as a friend. Which is what I saw happening if I told her. But there was that slight chance that, even though I put her through Hell all of her kid life and a little bit now. She could actually care back...  
  
I looked at the machina that was staring at me, "What do you think?" I asked. It just stared back at me, with its red lampshade eyes. I guess, over the passed two years I had forgotten about this. I would never forget about her, but I was so busy with the Machine Faction that my feelings for Rikku had just slipped from my mind.  
  
Hmmm... I wonder why.

"ZNED?" - "WHAT?"

"Kii, Dnergm Baralai" - "Gee, Thanks Baralai"

A/N: I think this chapter might be a wee bit shorter than the last one and I apologize for that! ; But like I said earlier, if you think I should try to do Rikku's point of view so we can ALL figure out how she's feeling, drop me a line. It would be a nice thing to know. Well... I would enjoy if you R&Red for me. See you in the next chapter!  
  
Riu 


	6. Tagnath

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. Even though I only seemed to get one review on if I should switch to Rikku's point of view, so I will still. This chapter is purely going to be in Rikku's POV. Some of my chapters after this might be a mixture, if you don't mind of course. I know how mixture POVs can be sometimes. So, I got all the ideas a couple nights ago and I haven't been able to get on to type them. But now that I can I'm very excited! =) Well, be good. Here is my next chapter in my ficcy. Enjoy.  
  
Rikku's POV  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 5 – Tagnath  
  
I haven't even been here that long and it's already starting to feel like home. No... not Home home, but like I place I can go to feel warmth and comfort. Sure, sometimes Gippal can be a real pain in my butt, and SOMETIMES he can be a real jerk, but he's not always that bad. Not that bad at all... I didn't want to admit this, but I guess I want to stay in Djose as long as I can.  
  
What happened earlier totally surprised me. A side of Gippal came out that I might have only seen once or twice at Home. But somehow he always manages to go back to that jerk. He just gets to me sometimes, you know? Maybe sometimes I over react, but I can't help that! It's his fault, not mine.  
  
Maybe... when we were young I thought I loved him. But we all know that when we're young, we're stupid. And we especially don't understand love. We mistake love for attraction and get out hearts broken. All though even I knew at this age that this was not just attraction, it was something much deeper... and unfortunately, still is. Gippal, never knew though. Even if he did know, I doubt he'd care so much as to even look at me. I was good at keeping secrets, and this was a secret well worth being kept. Nothing worse then unreturned love.  
  
I was tweaking a machina that had been sparking when who comes waltzing towards me but Gippal himself. He had a somewhat nervous grin on his face. I could tell something was up, just by the look her was giving me. It was almost like his normal smirk, but his eyes seemed to shift slightly every so often.  
  
I looked up at him for a moment, then turned back to my machina and continued to tweak a small wire, poking from it's side. I could feel him looking down at me, so I turned around and looked up into his eye. "What d- "  
  
"Uhm... Can you come with me?" He asked, giving me a slight smirk. He looked down at me, his one eye more serious now. This was slightly unusual, I thought he had just came over to make fun of me.  
  
I glared at him for a moment, wondering what he was going to do with me when I shrugged and stood up. "Alrighty!" I said enthusiastically. "Lead the way, Mr. Leader!" I put my hands together, smiling.  
  
He smirked at me. "Alright." Escaped his lips, he started walking towards the back of the temple. When he wasn't ordering his employees around, he was back here tinkering with his own machina. He opened and shut the door behind us. The place was always crowded with machina, this time was no different. All different sorts of models, shapes, sizes, and so on were just lying in different spots in the room.  
  
He held his arm out, indicating that I stay put. So I stopped and watched him walk him walk forward to reach into a pile of machina parts. I put my hands to my sides. What was he doing? Why did he ask me to come here? I was about to start questioning him on the subject when he said gruffly, "There you are!"  
  
He pulled out from the pile, a small machina. It was adorable! Six spiny legs, a small body, and a big head with crimson red lampshade eyes. Then my eyes drifted back to Gippal's one. He must have seen me staring at it in awe, because he smirked, "Do you want it?"  
  
I wasn't expecting that. I blinked a few times, very surprised. What did he mean? "What!?" I asked. I must have looked equally shocked because he laughed and held it in front of his chest.  
  
"Do-you-want-it?" He asked slowly, breaking his sentence down and making me feel dumb. He didn't look like he was joking around. "I made it for you." He added, looking down at the machina in his hands.  
  
"Uhm... you did?" I didn't think Gippal would do a thing like that for me. He just nod back at me in return. I shrugged slowly, not quite knowing what to say, "Sure." I said. I didn't want to seem too excited, incase Gippal was planning something. Which, he usually does.  
  
"Here." He put the small machina in my hands and walked passed me, I could here his footsteps stop. "I named it Tagnath. You can keep his name or make a new one. Whatever suits you."  
  
I turned to look at him, he was looking at me. He suddenly grinned slightly. Wondering why. I looked down, when I saw what he was smiling at, a smile also creased my lips. I didn't realize it, but I was hugging the machina close to my chest. "... I think I'll keep his name."  
  
Gippal smirked, "I was hoping you would." He said almost automatically.  
  
I looked down at Tagnath, then back up to him. I remembered this machina, he was making it the second day I was here. When I got mad at him and said I hated him... I could never really, Gippal. Why couldn't I just tell him all this? Why was I so afraid? Because Gippal is too good for me, that's why. That's why I'll keep all my feelings locked away.

Oooh, I know! I would take care of Tagnath like I would a pet. Showinh Gippal that I really did care about it? I don't know what that would do, if it would do anything...   
  
He hadn't taken his eyes off me the whole time. I blushed and looked at the floor, clicking my boots together gently in a rhythmic style. His eye had been so... straightforward when he was looking at me. He looked as if he was thinking. This might sound weird, but I know what Gippal's looks say. I guess I've known him long enough...  
  
He turned around and walked out of the room now, leaving me to watch after him.  
  
I sighed and took the small machina to my room. I set it next to me on my bed and smiled. I didn't know Gippal had made this for me. Thinking about it made me blush. I covered my heated face and giggled.  
  
I got up and decided to go back to work. Although I hadn't realized that the sun was setting. Most of the employees were going to bed, looking at me as if I had grown an extra arm on my head.  
  
When I finished working on this random machina, I walked outside, it was now dark and I could see some stars twinkling in the sky above me. I looked forward and saw Gippal. He turned his head, and tilted it to the side slightly, looking at me.  
  
I slowly walked forward, than put my arms around him, giving him a large hug. "Dnergm Gippal." I found myself whispering to him gently.  
  
On of his arms came around me slowly and I looked up at him, he was grinning down at me awkwardly. "No prob." He replied with a grin.   
  
We stayed in this overly comfortable hug for a little while. We finally pried ourselves apart and I looked the other way, because I didn't want him to see how embarrassed I really was. "Gippal..." I turned around to look at him. He looked up at me, giving me his full attention. "Why... did you make me Tagnath, anyways?"  
  
He looked taken aback at first, but then smirked, "Can't a guy do a nice thing without anyone being suspicious?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Hah! I knew what that meant, he was fighting with himself.  
  
I shrugged and turned away, "I guess, it just doesn't seem like something you'd do. That's all."  
  
"It isn't really." He admitted. "I just... wanted too."  
  
"Dnergm Gippal." – "Thanks Gippal."  
  
A/N: I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so I ended it how it is. The next chapter will be the picking up chapter though, like I said. I had a lot of ideas. I dunno... do you think I'm better at Rikku's POV or Gippal's POV? I kinda like doing Gippal more because he's an arrogant ass. x-x Well... tell me what you think, please!  
  
Oh! Tell me what you think of this song fic I was thinking of creating!  
  
Love Is All Around-  
  
Yuna and Tidus finally have their long awaited wedding. As much as it hurts Rikku to see her cousin with the man she once loved with all her heart, she knows she has to get over him. During a slow song, a certain someone asks for a dance. She reluctantly agrees... but finds out that he means more to her than what she thought.  
  
I love the song, Long Is All Around. I want to get married to it someday. =)  
  
Riu


	7. Zenira

A/N: Well, happy birthday rikkufan! I'm glad my fic made your day even better than! Oh... and cutekitty2 I don't get my Al-Bhed from a sight, I get it from I book. =P I was looking at the wrong letters as I was typing and translating. Whoopsies! I dunno what I was typing, but it WAS completely wrong. I Mess up sometimes too yah know. x-x Maybe I'll double check the letters on a site though. Maybe there's a mistake in the book? =/ I'm actually attempting to learn Al-Bhed and Elvish. Not the easiest languages to learn. =P Sometimes when I'm typing and I start to type out 'you' I realize I'm typing 'oui' instead. Lol. Well, Imma stop my nonsense now. This is my only other chapter I plan on having in Rikku's POV. The others are either Gippal's, or mixed.  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 6 – "Zenira"  
  
I smiled at Gippal happily, humming lightly. He turned to look at me. "I'm going to bed, you should go to bed soon too. We have a big day ahead of us." He smirked and messed up my hair, then turned towards Djose and walked towards it.  
  
That's right! I heard Gippal saying that Nhadala had called, turns out they had salvaged an Ancient Machina in Bikenal Desert this morning. They're shipping it to Djose tomorrow morning by airship! Very exciting!  
  
Right as the doors closed behind Gippal a familiar, "Finally!" Came from the other side of the bridge.  
  
"Who's there?!" I asked, slightly alarmed. I backed up and looked to where the voice came from, only to see the smiling face of Zenira come from the darkness.  
  
"Hello Rikku." He gave a smile. He was such a mysterious man. I couldn't help but smile back. I loved his hair... I had never see anyone with hair like that before. He was also good looking and charming. That's three good things about him, and that's three more good things that Gippal doesn't possess.  
  
A small blush crept across my Al-Bhed face. "Heya Zenira." My hands placed themselves behind my back and held on to each other tightly. "What are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be home?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Well..." Zenira walked up next to me and looked up at the sky, a breeze picking up, catching his hair and my hair lightly. "It's funny..." He continued. "I get all the way down to Bikanel, wait for Nhadala to finally get back from some 'Great Excavation Hunt', then I find I needed a signed letter from the Machine Faction Leader in order to dig." He turned away.  
  
"Gippal never gave you your letter?" I held in my laughter. That was the day I had gotten mad at Gippal and he walked in on Zenira consoling me. He probably did that on purpose to show Zenira who was boss. I knew Gippal well enough to know that much about him.  
  
Zenira looked at me and nodded. "Yes, so I had to come all the way back to Djose just to get the darn letter." He huffed and leaned against the side of the bridge.  
  
I smiled up at him, "I'm uh... sure Gippal didn't mean to forget. He does have a lot on his mind." I lied, knowing all too well. I tried to give him a hopeful smile, and he smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Rikku, but I don't know." He replied. "He didn't seem to like me too much." He added. "I think it was because I like you."  
  
"Oui... fryd?" I asked in Al-Bhed totally not thinking. Did he just say what I thought he just said? He must have, right? No... a sweet, charming, adorable man like him couldn't have...  
  
He looked away, blushing slightly. No... He wasn't just joking. I was blushing a furious color of crimson red when I decided to look the other way. "I do..." He suddenly said. "Very much."  
  
This couldn't be happening! I was so embarrassed, not quite used to attention such like this. I was staring at my feet when I decided to ask the obvious question that was floating in my mind. "Why?"  
  
"What?" He looked at me, slightly confused. "Why?" I nod my head slowly, not bothering to look up. I didn't want him to see how many different shades of red I was turning. He walked up to me and extended a hand, placing it below my chin and lifting up my face, only to face his own. "You're funny, smart, and a wonderful person to be with." He paused for a moment, moving his ruff hand to my cheek. "You're beautiful." He added thoughtfully.  
  
"WHAT?!" As red as my face had been, I think it was scarlet now. I managed to pry my eyes off of his face. I couldn't see his eyes anyway; his goggles were in the way. The first day I saw him... I've wanted to know. "You don't really mean that..." I started. All that time I've had Gippal lower my self-confidence... I didn't want to take Zenira seriously.  
  
"Oh... don't I?" He asked, laughing slightly. He let go of my cheek and turned the other way. "You seemed surprised. I thought beautiful girls like you were told this stuff all the time." Then he turned to me. "What does he tell you anyways?"  
  
I looked at Zenira, a hand rising to meet my chin thoughtfully. "Who... Gippal?" I asked with a sigh. Dummy! I scolded myself, Of course he meant Gippal, it was plain as day he was jealous of Gippal. I mean... Gippal had everything an Al-Bhed man would want. He had the Machine Faction, respect, power, and most of all my dear daddy's approval.  
  
"Uh... yeah." He replied plainly, his face as blank as his words. What was this guys deal? One minute he was sweet... next he was blunt. In a way he reminded me of Paine. I just shook my head.  
  
I turned towards the temple doors so he wouldn't see me smile. "He... calls me Cid's Girl and makes me feel like a child sometimes." I paused. "But then there are times... that he can do a complete one- eighty on me and do something to blow me away." I blushed, thinking of Tagnath.  
  
"E caa..." He replied dryly.  
  
My head turned to see him now looking down. "You see?" I crossed my arms and leaned on my right foot. "What do you mean? Don't get me wrong, Gippal's a friend." My boot had been tapping the ground the whole time. "Nothing more."  
  
An innocent smile crossed Zenira's face, "You sound pretty sure." He replied. His gaze fell from my face to the cold gravel, then up at the dark sky. "I wonder where all those clouds came from."  
  
I looked up also. Yeah... there weren't any clouds when Gippal and I were out here earlier. It made Djose seem darker; in fact the only thing lit was the strange energy that held the rocks that floated above the temple. I stared at them in shock, they almost mesmerized me. I started thinking... about home and how you would find stuff like this floating all over the place. Home... Then Zenira snapped me back into reality.  
  
"Uh... Rikku?"  
  
I shook my head and turned to him. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Can I... can I kiss you?"  
  
Wow! What a gentleman! I smiled lightly and nod my head slowly. And that was the moment that he finally lifted his goggles and let them rest on the top of his head. He had wonderful deep black eyes. I got lost in them as he drew near me and leaned into a kiss.  
  
Wow! He was a good kisser!  
  
So many thoughts were running through my head. I barely even knew Zenira, so this was wrong... right? Just stop thinking Rikku! Stop! I closed out my thoughts and let the kiss flow; unaware that we had someone watching, though I now think Zenira did, because he pulled away, staring down at me with a small smile. There was so much emotion in his eyes. His eyes told you so much about him, I just couldn't pull my gaze away. Until...  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing between you and Gippal?" He asked, his hands falling briskly to his sides.  
  
I stared at him awkwardly for a moment, and then nod slowly. "Why?" I asked. Why did he keep bringing up Gippal? Was my and Gippal's friendship so important that he would let it bother him so much.  
  
"It's just... the way he looked at you... that day." Zenira stared at the ground, deep in thought.  
  
"The... way he looked at me?" I also looked at the ground. That day, I was so mad that I didn't even care how Gippal felt. And now... I just kissed another man even though I knew I had deep feelings for Gippal. I shook my head and smiled pretending not to care. "I don't know, I wouldn't care!" I lied, flashing a giant smile.  
  
Zenira just laughed and picked me up, "I'm bringing you to bed, then I have to get back to Luca 'til morning."  
  
I blushed as Zenira carried me into the dark lonely temple and into my room. He set me on my bed and smiled down at me. "Get some sleep, Rikku." He said, and kissed my nose.  
  
I giggled, "I will." Zenira nod slowly and left the room, I heard his footsteps disappear and the temple door creak closed. What a day! I grabbed my blue stuffed chocobo and held it tight, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
"Oui... fryd?" – "You... what?"  
  
"E caa..." – "I see..."  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to cut this chapter short... but I can't wait to get started on my next chapter. I don't really think this chapter is that great and I hope the next one will make you a bit more interested. It is in Gippal's POV once again. Sorry It's taken me so long for one short chapter that isn't even that good... Well, see you in the next chapter!  
  
Riu 


	8. The Fight

A/N: Yeah yeah, I messed up on my al-Bhed, thank for reminding me. x-x So... I personally think the last chapter was lame... just cuz it didn't have much Gippal in it. I'm happy to say that this chapter will be in his POV and it is the fight between our heroes. I'm so happy you've enjoyed my story, I've put a lot of thought into it and I really wanted it to be something you would enjoy.  
  
Gippal's POV  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 7 – "The Fight"  
  
I had just gotten done talking to Nhadala about the ancient machina using the Comm-Sphere Shinra had left back in the Vegnagun days. But anyways, Nhadala told me that the machina seemed over a thousand years old. How was I supposed to bring a machina back to life that was that old? Seriously now... I thought as I made my way towards my room.  
  
A light peered into the front hall. Whoops, forgot to shut the door. I walked up to the door and was about to close it when I saw Rikku's blonde hair floating with the wind. I sat there a stared at her for a few moments, smiling gently. What was she doing out there alone? Just as I was about to call out to her I noticed that she actually wasn't alone. Was that... that Zenira guy?  
  
I continued to watch the two, not really knowing much else to do. I saw there lips move but I couldn't hear their voices over the loud static that the electricity created. I saw Rikku facing this way... but strangely enough she didn't seem to see me. And that was a GOOD thing too; I think my heart stopped for a moment there.  
  
Then... it happened... before I understood what was happening in front of me, Zenira had Rikku in a full lip lock. I stood there in shock as my world literally came crumbling down all around me on all sides. I wanted to hurt him in the worst possible way at this point. I rubbed my eyes, hoping that they were deceiving me, but reality hit me... and hit me hard. Zenira had won... I had lost...  
  
I guess Zenira had seen me moving because at that moment he broke the kiss, looking at the temple doors hard. Maybe now's a good time to go to bed. I walked to my room in a daze and collapsed onto my bed. None of this had happened; it all was just one giant dream. I curled into a ball and held my head. "This dream... had turned into a nightmare."  
  
So basically, I had a sleepless night. I mean, all I could think about was how stupid I was and how I actually lost her. I never thought I was actually going too. I thought about it so long... my body started going numb. My hands were numb, my cheeks were numb... my heart was numb. It was actually kind of nice...  
  
Finally... light poured into my room from the window above my bed. It filled the room with warm rays from the sun. But today... they didn't feel as warm and welcoming. I looked out my window; I guess the airship hadn't arrived yet. Figures... what else could go wrong?  
  
I really shouldn't have asked myself that question because everything else that could have gone wrong... did. The machina finally arrived... TWO hours later. And I was so upset that I started yelling at Nhadala even though I had no real reason to be yelling at her. She looked very scared, and very hurt.  
  
They unloaded the machina, quite clumsily might I add. Right after that... Nhadala flew the airship back to Bikenal. I figured she wanted to get away from me as quickly as possible. That left was to discover the damn thing was too big to fit into the temple. So my men had to work outside in the heat.  
  
An hour had passed and not even my top technicians could start the ancient piece of junk. Nothing! Zip, zilch, nada, we weren't getting any responses.  
  
I watched Halgrid, one of my most skilled technicians get his face singed as the wire he was using started to spark fiercely. He cried in pain and winced, covering his blackened face with a gloved hand.  
  
I shook my head and turned the other way, only to bump into the young blonde Al-Bhed girl I was trying SOOO hard not to think about. Rikku looked up at me. Not the person I wanted to see right now. "Oh... look who finally decided to get up." I said coldly.  
  
"Oh! Looks like SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" She responded harshly. Balling her little hands into fists and placing them at her sides.  
  
I rolled my eyes, was it me or was it getting louder and louder out here? "Whatever." I mumbled. "Listen Rikku, you would have been up earlier if you hadn't spent the entire night with that pathetic excuse of an Al- Bhed." I growled, totally not thinking.  
  
"FRYD?!?!" She looked at me resentfully. "Were you watching us, Gippal?" I could tell she wouldn't be happy either way and it would be stupid to just lie to her... I could just try to get off the subject. I had too many other things to think about right now.  
  
I turned and looked into her eyes. I sighed and looked towards the machina again. "We don't need you to be in the way right now." I shouted over an explosion. I looked to see the wire that Halgrid was working on explode in his face. "Oh my-"But Rikku cut my words short.  
  
"What are you saying, Gippal?" She yelled back to me over two more, louder explosions. Man... what have I gotten myself into...  
  
"Go back to bed Rikku..." I sighed. "You will just be in the way. Don't you understand? This is serious! Not just something we can do whenever we want. It's reality, the real world now. This is what the machine faction's all about! You and Paine... and Yuna all parade around and steal spheres... and that's great! But when are you going to come out of your childish dreams?! When are you going to see what really matters... and what really cares..." I said getting softer and softer because the noise died down at once and now everyone within a mile could hear me.  
  
"Sphere hunting isn't just a childish dream! It is reality! I don't just live a childish dream Gippal!" She shouted at me in anger, not realizing everyone around us was watching us intently. "You NEVER seem to care about how I feel! But if you don't want me here FINE! I'll go back to living with Yunie and Tidus! E ryda oui, Gippal!" She shouted at me hatefully and stormed back into the temple.  
  
I stared after her and then looked around. Everyone was staring at me. "What are you all doing? Kad pylg du fung!" I shouted and stormed back inside as explosions immerged all around me once more. I swear... I was going to go deaf at this rate.  
  
The temple had been emptied out; everyone was outside with the machina, so my footsteps echoed louder than usual. I heard sniffles coming from Rikku's room then I heard her voice. "Yunie? Yunie is that you? I can't stay here anymore. I'm coming back to Besaid. I'll be there by Saturday."  
  
Then I heard the summoner's overly cheery voice. It made me sick, "What? Did you and Gippal get in a fight already?" She asked with a small giggle. I felt my face burn and my fists clench. How could someone say that to his or her own family sounding so happy and upbeat when Rikku was in tears? And it was my entire fault...  
  
Rikku started sobbing.  
  
"Hey! Hey! I was just kidding!" Yuna said quickly, her voice had grown panicky.  
  
"Hey honey, who's making all that noise?" I heard the familiar voice of Yuna's clumsy boyfriend that had reminded me of Rikku. I think his name was Tudis... or no... maybe it was Tidus.  
  
"Oh, It's just Rikku. She's coming back to Besaid soon Tidus! Isn't it great?"  
  
"I can't wait to see you again Rikku!" Tidus's voice came.  
  
Rikku giggled. "Thanks Tidus." She sniffled. "I'm leaving as soon as I get all my stuff together!"  
  
"That's great!" Came his voice once again, more enthusiastically, too enthusiastically. "Well, I'm going to go visit Wakka now, I'll see you when you're back... alright?"  
  
I assumed the Tidus had left the sphere before Rikku had a chance to reply because she started talking about me. "Oh Yunie... sometimes Gippal can make me SOOO mad. He got on my case because he saw me with Zenira last night and-"  
  
"Oh! Who's Zenira?"  
  
There was a long pause from Rikku side then she finally said, "Some guy..." Some guy? What did she mean by that? He certainly meant more than that to her! "But he made me feel so awful Yunie... he always manages to make me feel so awful."  
  
"Sounds like he was jealous." Yuna inquired. Oh... smart one there.  
  
"What?" Rikku laughed. "No... not that rock. He doesn't get jealous Yunie! He doesn't care about me and he wouldn't give a poop if he knew how I felt about him."  
  
"Oh... that's right, you told me and Paine that one day that you-"  
  
"I have to get ready now! I'll be there soon, okay? Tell everybody I said 'Hi!'"  
  
"Will do!"  
  
Then I heard Rikku shut off the Comm-Sphere and sigh, falling onto her bed. Or at least that's what it sounded like. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head and was about to go apologize when Jona came in.  
  
"Gippal!" She shouted. "We've managed to break into its core!" She said excitedly. Well... now Rikku knew I was in here...  
  
I nod slowly and followed her out to look at the new development.  
  
"FRYD?!?!" – "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Kad pylg du fung!" – "Get back to work!"  
  
A/N: Hmmm... that should start the real story off. Not too bad. Gippal can be such an ass, huh? x-x Okay, I've figured out why I've been translating my Al-Bhed wrong and am terribly sorry for that. It wont happen again, scouts honor! =) Please please PLEASE R&R. I'm not writing this fic for myself you know. =)  
  
Riu 


	9. My Decision

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You must be getting more into my fic... because I'm getting more reviews. We're in for another exciting chapter! Yayness... But I just woke up so I don't know how well my ideas will pour out of my head and through my fingers. x-x I'll attempt to fix all my grammatical mistakes and spell errors, but do not hate me if I miss some. =(  
  
JesiLee: Why did Gippal decide the name Tagnath? I dunno really... It was original. That's how Gippal is... and that's how I wanted it. =P  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 8 - "My Decision"  
  
It had been three days since Rikku left Djose temple for Besaid. And everyday got gloomier and gloomier. I was as clear as a crystal, I was absolutely miserable. Though I still didn't want to admit it. But even Jona saw it; because yesterday she walked right up to me and told me I needed a vacation. When I laughed in her face about it she told me she could take over for awhile.  
  
Well... I DO have some good news. The ancient machina... or PARI- OT as we started to call it here has undergone a series of MASSIVE testing. My best men are studying it now. It really is an amazing machina.  
  
The first day Rikku was gone, guess who shows up? Ding ding! That scum Zenira. If there weren't other people around I would have ripped him limb from limb. Like I said, I wanted to see the guy suffer, there's nothing ground with that, right? But I signed the damn letter for him, just to get him out of my face. Just as I started to turn away he had the audacity to ask me where Rikku was!  
  
I had just shrugged and told him she left in the middle of the night, which was kind of true because by the time she was all packed, the sun was setting. She didn't even say good-bye. But like I would tell HIM where she went. Pfft, over my dead body. That was the last think I wanted!  
  
As he walked away I mentally shot him in the back where his heart was a million plus one times. It helped relieve my stress a little bit. But then I just shook my head and got back to work.  
  
But... what hurt the most... is the morning after she left... I opened the door to her now empty room and out scurried a small machina with red lampshade eyes. She had left Tagnath behind. Poor... defenseless... machina, I picked it up and carried it everywhere with me for the rest of the day.  
  
That night, I sat at the bridge, staring blankly into the water with Tagnath at my side. Then... I came up with the most ingenious plan! Why don't I just... tell her I was sorry? Oh! But I wouldn't just do that! I would do SOO much more than that! I would ask he to be my wife...  
  
But... where would I start? I ran to Jona's room and knocked on the door. Once... twice... three times, okay I was all together pounding on her door. She opened it, yawning. "What is it Gippal?" Came her tired voice. I think I woke her up...  
  
She was wearing a silky white night dress. I started at her for a moment, and then mentally slapped myself. "I think I will be going on the vacation after all." I said quickly and quietly. "I will be leaving tonight." I told her.  
  
"I knew... you would." She replied with a stretch and a yawn. "I'll take care of things... you go do what you have too."  
  
I nod and she shut the door... in my face. I was of course holding Tagnath. That's all I really needed. I got into my small, two-person airship and started off in the opposite direction of Besaid. I wasn't going to Besaid anyways. I was going to Bevelle to meet with my two best friends.  
  
Paine... and Baralai. They were a couple now, though sometimes Baralai didn't know what Paine was thinking. But when he asked her to live with him in Bevelle, it shocked us all when she said yes. And that was the day that the Gullwings were officially over.  
  
I parked my airship right outside of Bevelle and started to run for the entrance when a guard decided to stopped me. "Who goes there?" He asked hastily. I smirked when he realized who it was. "Oh, Gippal... go straight ahead. I'll have someone inform Baralai that you are here."  
  
I nod. "And make sure Paine's with him."  
  
The guard nodded to me and then continued his watch. I chuckled thinking these Yevonites never sleep. Bevelle was like one gigantic... sleepless city.  
  
Anyways... I made my way to the front entrance and opened the large doors. One of the nuns came running up to me. "Sir Gippal?" She inquired. I only nod in response, this people spooked me out. "Follow me! The Praetor is awaiting you!"  
  
"Mmmhhmmm." I replied, walking behind her. All the other nuns and priests stared at me as I walked by and it made me feel so nervous. I felt my muscles tense. Why were all the men bald? Grow some hair! Be normal... Ugh... there were the doors to Baralai and Paine. "Finally..." Escaped my lips.  
  
The nun had already taken her position next to the two large green doors when they opened for me. I walked in and yawned, stretching. How come I had a feeling I wasn't going to get any sleep? I turned, only to be staring down at a baldhead. I backed up, slightly surprised. All these priests were also a lot shorter than me.  
  
"Just go up the pulley." He said to me, his hands politely in front of him. "There Baralai and Paine await you." Was it just me... or were these people getting creepier and creepier. Oh well, the sooner I can get this done the sooner I can make my way the Besaid. Right? Right!  
  
I walked up to the pulley and held onto the two sides as it took me up to the top level of this large, ex-temple. Baralai stood up and smiled. "Gippal..." He smiled. Paine just remained in her seat, saying nothing. "We were told you wanted to speak with us?"  
  
"Yeah... well..." I rubbed the back of my head, looked at the priests on either side of me. Baralai ordered them away and I thanked him greatly for that... in my head. I looked at them. Well this was great; I didn't even know how to word what I wanted to say.  
  
"Get to the point." Paine's irritated voice came from nowhere and into my thoughts.  
  
I looked at her, slightly alarmed. "Well... you see..." I continued. She rolled her eyes. "I want to ask Rikku to marry me." I said more quietly.  
  
Both of their eyes went huge, Paine went pale and Baralai went red. "YOU WHAT?" They said almost in unison. Er... now I felt like a complete idiot... but continued anyways. "You want to propose to her?" Baralai asked. I nod my head in reply.  
  
"But... I don't know how. I don't know what to do or say. I've never felt like this towards anyone before." I shook my head. What else could I say... or do?  
  
Paine sighed. "So... what you do... is get on one knee and say 'Rikku... will you marry me?" She said with big sad eyes. I knew that! That was the easy part, getting her to talk to me would be the hard part.  
  
"Yeah... that's all worked out... but uh..." I paused. "See... we got in a fight and now she's back in Besaid living with Yuna and her boyfriend." I admitted.  
  
Baralai stared at me, "You guys got in another fight?"  
  
"Er... well... yeah." I gave a cheesy smile.  
  
Paine rolled her eyes once more, "You two are hopeless... just go to her and apologize to her." Paine finished with a know-it-all look on her face.  
  
"Then you can sweep her off her feat." Baralai added, smirking towards me.  
  
"Well... there's the other problem, getting her to talk to me again. Proposing and all that will be a piece of cake..."  
  
"Oh... you know Rikku." Paine started. "Just... get her something she'll like... and she'll listen" she continued. "But you might want to ask Dear Daddy's permission first... if you know what I mean?" Paine said slowly.  
  
Hmm... why hadn't I thought of that? I scratched my chin, the old man was in Bikenal last I heard. He was trying to start a new campaign on rebuilding home again. Sure... I missed home too... but who would go back? Al- Bhed have spread all over since the day it was bombed. I wish I had been there to see it go...  
  
"Oh... and Gippal..." Baralai started.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is that thing under your arm?"  
  
I looked down to see Tagnath and smiled. "A gift..." I replied. "Alright. Thanks you guys." I waved and jumped off the side of the balcony. I landed on my two feet on the tiled ground below and started for the entrance of Bevelle. I only had two more stops to go. Bikanel... and then Luca. I had to get Rikku the best ring possible... and Luca was the place.  
  
I hopped in my airship and took off towards Bikanel. It had to be four in the morning by the time I was there. I parked the airship right next to a larger airship that I knew was Cid's. I pounded on the airship door only to hear someone shout, "I'm comin' I'm comin'!" Yup... that was Cid.  
  
The airship door opened and out popped the angry, tired face of Cid. "Mornin'" I said casually. "I need to talk to you... its urgent."  
  
"Is it about the Machine Faction because-"  
  
"Uh... no Cid, not about the Machine Faction." I started, rubbed the back of my head. Oh boy... this was not going to be easy.  
  
Cid sighed. "Then what is it?"  
  
"Well... you see." I started, trying my hardest to work my thoughts into words that would make sense. "I'm in love with your daughter."  
  
Cid's eyebrows rose a mile high. "You what?" At first I thought he was going to kill me, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Then he smiled, "Why didn't you say so in the first place, son? Come on in, we'll have alittle talk."  
  
The talk with Cid actually went a lot better than I thought it would. I told him that I had Rikku working for me. I don't think he liked that too much. And then I told him about the fight. And I finished it off with the fact that I wanted to marry his daughter. He seemed to approve of me.  
  
"My daughter is getting to the marriage age... and you had the balls to come to me and tell me." He paused. "But you realize... if you take my daughter's hand... you are automatically granting yourself the new leader of the Al-Bhed position, right son?"  
  
Oh... that was a big responsibility and... I hadn't thought of that. But if that's what it takes to be with Rikku, then like hell I wouldn't. I smirked and nod, "I understand that Cid, I wont let you down."  
  
"To tell you the truth... I was going to arrange a marriage for my daughter soon anyways, but I wasn't going to choose you." Aww... thanks Cid, that's really... touching.  
  
I shrugged, "Whatever, I love your daughter Cid."  
  
"So, do you have a ring?" Cid asked.  
  
"Actually..." I started, rubbing the back of my head. "Uhm... I was going to go to Luca and buy one there after I got your permission."  
  
Cid nod, "Good... I have the perfect wedding ring." He started. He walked over to a cookie jar and pulled out a small black box and handed it too me. "It was my wife's, before she died she gave it to me to hold on too." He paused. "I want to see it on my daughter's finger."  
  
I opened up the box and found a huge diamond ring, "This is incredible." I began. It didn't even look like it had ever been worn! None of the paint had been darkened by skin acid. "She'd love this..." I said lightly.  
  
Cid nod, "I know she would..."  
  
I looked back at the old man and smiled. "Thanks... Cid." I said looking back down.  
  
"Eh... no problem, just don't ever hurt my little girl, or I'll hurt you."  
  
I chuckled lightly. "Understood..." I replied.  
  
I walked outside of his grand airship only to discover two things. It was light out, meaning I probably spent three or four hours alone with Cid. And... my airship was gone. A sandstorm must have passed through while I was with Cid. "Well... isn't this magical..." I said with a sigh.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Cid asked.  
  
I turned to look at him. "I'm... stranded." I replied with a shrug.  
  
"Oh... no you're not. I'll get you to Besaid." He said, grinning at me.  
  
He started the airship and we were off. Here I come Rikku.  
  
A/N: Okay, so... what did you think? Did you like? TELL ME! So... next chapter is where it happens, you better believe it. But what will Rikku say? What do you think she should say? =o I'm leaving it up to you guys... unless you give me like... twenty different answers. =P Well, keep R&Ring.  
  
Riu 


	10. On One Knee

A/N: Finally! I'm all excited! So yeah... I didn't go to sleep until 5:30 AM and the phone kept ringing. Blah... I'm exhausted. Plus I watched Romeo and Juliet today and I'm all in the 'Dramatic Love' mood. I cried at the end... my friends and I were like, 'It's so sad!!' Heh... we are VERY dramatic people.  
  
So... this is where it all goes down, I know I'm pissin' in my pants, are you? I'm going to start trying to make my chapters more descriptive because I noticed that I've been getting lazy. x-x  
  
Anyways... ONWARD!  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 9 – "On One Knee"  
  
Well... out of all my experiences in an airship, I think that was the most horrifying. Cid not only pilots like a mad man, but also was focusing on me the entire time saying simple things like. 'You better treat my princess right' and 'I never thought this day would come'. Meanwhile, I just sat back, horrorstruck, hoping that he wasn't going to crash the airship into something, killing us both.  
  
"Hah! There's Besaid!" I heard the older man shout. "See it?" He asked and turned to me. He looked hysterical... it was kind of scary actually.  
  
"Uh... huh." I replied, looking out the front of the airship. He brought the airship down towards Besaid Island at top speed. Man... now I KNOW where Rikku and Brother get their extra energy. This guy was absolutely insane.  
  
After he landed the airship, rather hard I grabbed Tagnath and turned to him. "Thanks." I said casually.  
  
"No problem, hell... you're going to be family soon anyways." And he booted me out and left at top speed. Probably going back to Bikanel Desert, I thought.  
  
I stood on the beach, pondering. Did he just say I'd be family soon? Does that mean I'd have to be family with Brother too? Well... I know Brother wouldn't be happy because of the fact that he absolutely hates me. He hates that I've always been interested in his little sister. I think he could tell, he could always tell when a guy liked Rikku. He would always beat them up. But he was always too afraid of me to try to lay a finger on me.  
  
I began to walk towards the exit of the beach. It was kind of an inconvenience to me that I had never actually been on the tiny island before. Though it was so small that I highly doubt I'd get lost. I climbed up a hill and started for what sounded like waterfalls.  
  
Once again, I was right. There were two long bridges and behind the bridges were waterfalls. As I crossed the bridges I listened to the soothing sound of the waterfalls. I never had the time to enjoy my surrounding at Djose. Well... there wasn't much to enjoy there anyways. I could always go to the Moon Flow. But I was usually too busy to bother myself with that.  
  
I had been thinking too myself for so long that I didn't realize I had walked right into Besaid. It was a small town, all the people that had been going on with their daily routines stopped to stare at me. It made me feel very awkward. That's when I noticed a tan man walking towards me with his hands in the air.  
  
"Never seen you here before." He said in a simple islander voice. "You have any specific reason to be here at Besaid, yah?"  
  
I looked at him and smirked, "Do you know anyone named Rikku? She's an Al-Bhed?" I asked, raising a brow to him slowly.  
  
His eyes widened, seemed like he had an idea. "Oh! You're here for Rikku?" He suddenly looked at me hatefully. "What do you want with her?" He snapped.  
  
"Whoa." I replied. "I just wanted to talk to her... It's kind of important." I added, rubbing the back of my head. What was this guy's deal anyways? It really wasn't any of his business to begin with.  
  
He stared at me accusingly and sighed. "Follow me." And he led me towards one of the larger huts. "My name is Wakka." He started. "Rikku is staying with Yuna and Tidus in this tent over here, I'll go inside... wait here."  
  
I only shrugged in reply as he went inside, I could barely make out what they were saying. But it sounded like Rikku had her own little room in the hut and she refused to come out and see me. Wakka came out and shrugged, "I don't know what to say brudda. But uhm... Yuna would like to see you."  
  
I nod and walked into the tent and looked at Yuna. "Hello Gippal." She said after a few moments of looking me over.  
  
I smirked and sat down. "How is she?" That's really all I wanted to know at this point in time.  
  
Yuna shook her head. "Not good. She refuses to come out of her room. She only does at night when she thinks we're all sleeping. But were she goes, I have no idea."  
  
I looked into her two-toned eyes and saw despair and misery, I guess she really missed her beloved cousin the way she used to be. "She... refuses to come and see me?" I asked, slightly hurt. My eyes made their way to the ground as I tried not to think about how badly I screwed up this time.  
  
Yuna gave me a small, hopeful smile. "Don't try to force her to see you." She replied. Tidus sitting next to her began to drink some tea. At least he was keeping his mouth shut. Then she looked at me for a moment. "Why are you here anyways, Gippal?"  
  
I stared at her hard for a moment. I really didn't want to say. My eyes somehow made their way back to the floor. "I came to apologize..." I said with no drop of emotion in my voice whatsoever.  
  
Tidus now had something to say I suppose because he put the glass down and stared at me hard. "That's it?" He asked, showing way too many expressions in that two word sentence to be real.  
  
I shrugged, "Why not?" He raised his eyebrows in reply and picked up his drink once more.  
  
Yuna looked at me thoughtfully, "That's not it." She replied, looking at me just as hard as she was when my attention had been directed to her. "Why did you REALLY come, Gippal?"  
  
So... this girl wasn't only the High Summoner that defeated Sin, the leader of the Gullwings, and defeater of Vegnagun... but she could also see straight through a person? I'm sorry to say... but Yuna was maybe a bit TOO perfect. I shook my head slowly, watching Tidus begin to take a gulp of his tea. "That's for me to know." I said. "All you need to know is that I need to talk to her as soon as I can." I yawned.  
  
"Oh..." Yuna looked away. "You look tired." She started. "Why don't you sleep on the couch for a little bit? It's only 10:30 in the morning and you look like you haven't gotten much sleep."  
  
I smirked, that was a generous offer. Then I let out a shrug. "Alright." I simply said.  
  
She smiled and grabbed Tidus. "We're going for a walk." And at that she dragged the blitzer outside and only God knows where else. I stared at the door for a few moments, than stretched and yawned, falling onto the couch and letting myself get comfortable, which really wasn't too hard.  
  
So... I got maybe seven hours of sleep and woke up at 5:30. Yuna was in the living room joint kitchen cooking. I sat up and yawned, stretching. That's when she turned to me with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Would you like to join us for dinner?" She asked.  
  
"Uh... us?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. She meant her and Tidus... right?  
  
"Er... well... yeah." She replied, smiling sheepishly. "There's me, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Wakka and Lulu's child." Then she paused. "I'm sorry Gippal, but Rikku won't be joining us." She added when she saw me look towards a door that I was guessing belonged to Rikku.  
  
I averted my gaze elsewhere and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I asked. How bad could eating with a few crazy islanders be after all? I thought to myself. Another bad question...  
  
The eating part of dinner went by reasonably well, if you don't count Vidina, Wakka and Lulu's baby had a tantrum and threw his mush all over the deck. And the way Tidus eats his food. Really... Yuna and Tidus were complete opposites. She was sweet and polite... he on the other hand was blunt, maybe too blunt, and rather piggish.  
  
I watched the sun set as Yuna and Lulu cleared the table of all its contents. Moments later, they arrived back out to the patio. They took their seats and we sat in silence. It felt like everyone was staring at me, it made me quite self-conscious. I stared at the table and yawned quietly, crossing my arms.  
  
"So... eh... Gippal was it?" I heard the voice of Wakka as I stared at the table some more. I could make out his voice from all the rest because he had that simple islander voice. I simply nod my head and shrugged, what else could I do? "Yuna said you're the owner of the Machina Faction, ya?" I nod again, but this time looked up at him.  
  
Then Tidus spoke up, "Hey Gippal, what happened to your eye- Owch! What? I'm just curious!" He winced as Yuna stomped on his foot as gave him a dirty look.  
  
I smirked and looked at the two, "It's all right." I said. "I was young when it happened... so I only remember bits and pieces." I added. "I went out exploring one day... as I did everyday." But this day had been different... I had Cid's little girl with me. "And a fiend attacked my friends, so I saved them and this was my payment." I finished with a look of disgust on my face. I had altered the story just the slightest, it wasn't my FRIENDS that were in danger... it was Rikku that was in danger. She never forgave herself for that day either.  
  
Tidus stared at me, "So is it completely missing, or is it still there?" That was followed another, "Owch" from Tidus and a glare from Yuna. "You really have changed," He mumbled.  
  
This time I let off a small chuckle, "It's still there, I just can't see out of it." I replied truthfully.  
  
"Ooooohhh." Tidus looked at me, astonished. It was just an eye patch... jeez.  
  
"It's nice that you came back to apologize." Said the crimson-eyed woman who had been holding Vidina at this point in time. She looked straight at me with a smirk. I could see so much in her eyes, from wisdom to despair.  
  
I nod in reply, "I made a mistake." I said smugly.  
  
"Rikku always used to throw tantrums like this though." Tidus added. "It's really nothing new."  
  
I looked at him resentfully, how could he call her his friend and talk about her like this? I cursed him a thousand times in my head. "Cra'c knayd." I replied in my foreign tongue... completely not thinking.  
  
The whole table grew silent, did they ALL know Al-Bhed or something? I stared at the table once more, not knowing what to say really. I didn't know these people. They were obviously Yevonites. Though the sandy haired boyfriend of Yuna could probably pass off as an Al-Bhed.  
  
"Anyways... I think I'm going for a walk." I remarked as I stood up. "The dinner was great, thanks Yuna."  
  
She smiled and nodded in reply. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied.  
  
I walked down the stairs of their patio and towards the beach that I started off at. By this time the sun had fallen and brightly lit stars were now dancing in the sky above my head. Once I did reach the beach, I noticed some ruins on a cliff above me and decided to climb it and check it out.  
  
It was then that I really started to think. I sat down and stared blankly. It must have been nearing eight. I stared at the grass underneath my feat. How was I going to do this? What would I say? What would she say? What if she said 'No' and my whole plan went down the toilet? I had to stop doubting myself, she would say yes... wouldn't she?  
  
As I pondered, I hadn't noticed a figure make their way towards the beach, well... till now that is. It was the petite figure of a young girl, no older than seventeen. It was Rikku. I smirked and made my way after her onto the beach. She seemed to stare at the moon almost hypnotically.  
  
I wanted to say something to catch her attention... so I said the only thing I knew. "What's Cid's girl doing out here so late?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
She turned to look at me, resent filling her eyes. "Why are you here Gippal?" She asked, turning back towards the sea.  
  
"Hmm.." I replied, and then I looked up at the sky. "It's nice out tonight, huh?" I asked.  
  
Rikku shrugged, "It's not bad... but someone keeps sucking up all the clean air." She said bluntly. Than she asked again, "Why are you here, Gippal?"  
  
"Geez..." I sighed, "I came to apologize Rikku. What I said was cold and mean hearted." I paused. "I was jealous..."  
  
"Is that it?" Rikku asked, looking at me with a frown. But this frown wasn't a frown of resentment or hate towards me. It was a frown of apology.  
  
"Well... no." I replied rubbing the back of my head, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"Well then?"  
  
I stared at her and slowly dropped myself to one knee. She stared at me confused for a moment... but slowly caught on. "Rikku..." I sighed. "Despite all the torment I've put you through all these years, the least I can say is that I love you." I started. "You've been there for me when I needed you and you've always forgiven me... and that means a lot to me." I bit my bottom lip. "You mean the world to me and you are my world."  
  
I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out a small, black box. Opening it and letting her see the massive ring inside. Her eyes slowly bulged and her cheeks turned two different shade of pink. She stared at me; only God knew what was going on in her head. But I had to continue, no use in stopping here, no matter how much of an idiot I felt like.  
  
"This ring... belonged to your mother." I started. She stared at me, her eyes narrowing. "Your father gave it to me to give to you." I hope she doesn't think I'm a cheap bastard. "I would have gotten you one... but he insisted I give you this." I added. "Will you marry me, Rikku?" I finally asked.  
  
She stared down at me for a couple moments and then a small smile broke her plain face. "Yes!" She agreed and threw herself into my arms. "Yes!" She repeated.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I put my arms around her, her face buried into my chest. She looked up at me and smiled, I brought my lips to hers and we kissed under the moonlight. The waves were lapping gently against our feet.  
  
"Cra'c knayd." – "She's great."  
  
A/N: Oh! I loved writing this chapter. It's so sweet! Lol. I really hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think. And now I'm mostly out of ideas so I'll have to think of more. =) Well... see you!  
  
Riu 


	11. The Islander Way

A/N: Hey, so, did you all miss me? Sorry to make you wait so long, I had work to do and friends to see and such. I hope you understand. I'm glad you've enjoyed my fic so far, but I have read others so much better than mine. I wish I could keep up. Thank you for your reviews, they always manage to make me smile some way or another.  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 10 – "The Island Way"  
  
I stared down at Rikku after our lips parted from the kiss. Man, this was damn awkward. I rubbed the back of the head, letting my thoughts take me. What happens now? What am I supposed to say to her? I didn't know what to do, so I once again did what I did best, completely ruining the moment. I crossed my arms and raised a brow cockily. "So, Cid's girl DOES love me." I said in a smart- ass tone.  
  
Rikku's eyes widened, "What did you say!" She said in an angry voice, throwing her petite hands in the air, which caused me to practically choke out on my laughter. She stared at me with the usual; 'I'll get you back for that later Gippal' look on her face and turned around, starting for Besaid once again.  
  
"Whoa, where are you going?" I asked. I knew where, but her sudden leave just surprised me I guess.  
  
Rikku turned around and gave me a playful grin, "To tell my friends the news!" she said in a matter-of-factly type of voice. It caused a small grin to cross my own lips. But wait....  
  
"You wouldn't be expecting me to come with you... would you...?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. I didn't really want to go back to that village to tell you the truth. I didn't like it too much, not my type of place. The air was to clean here for my taste and besides; you could point me out with your eyes closed. I stuck out like a sour thumb. I know they're just excuses... but still...  
  
"Duh!" Rikku rolled her eyes. She marched but up at me and looked me in the eye defiantly, "Unless you have something better to do? With my guess... you don't. You seem to be stranded on this island and the only way you're getting off is it you take that canoe over there a start paddling." She pointed in the direction of a two-person canoe.  
  
Damn her... I shook my head and sighed. Of course I had another way off. I had created a portable Comm-Sphere that looked much like the one Shinra left at Djose. I could just tell my boys to fly me an airship over here, and they'd do it... pronto.  
  
I continued to gaze at her, before sighing in defeat. "Fine, but I'll need to be getting back to Djose soon." I put my hands to my sides, bending my head down so that my face was only inches from her own.  
  
She turned a bit red and then smiled at me and nod her head. "Alrighty! Let's get going then!" She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me from the beach.  
  
I let this dragging continue, until we reached the cliff that over- looks Besaid. At that point, I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to look at me. "Uh... Rikku..." I started. "You do... realize what marriage involves, right?" I asked her, completely serious. I didn't want her to back out at the last moment.  
  
She stared up at me, confused, then put her hand in mine, slowly entwining our fingers. "Gippal..." She began. "Not only are you my childhood friend and the only person I know who understands me inside out... but you realize..." She paused. "That if we get married it might be a new hope for our people. A little change, our people love you. You can do so much, so many people respect you... we can bring the Al-Bheds a little hope for at the least a year." She gave a small giggle as my eyes began to widen.  
  
This... was true. I hadn't even thought of that. But did she love me like I loved her? Did she even know that she's my dream? I had worked my entire life to achieve this status... for her. I didn't really know what to say, so I just gave off a smirk. I sighed and tilted my head upwards.  
  
"Gippal?" Rikku's voice came. "Gippal?" She repeated. I turned down to her and eyed her. "Can we uh... go to the village now?" She asked, casting her eyes to the ground as if she was afraid of the answer I'd give her.  
  
I stared at her a moment longer, then sighed, "Yeah Rikku... I'm ready." I smiled.  
  
Before I knew it, Rikku had me by the wrist, pulling me towards the tiny village once more. When we got there, I heard familiar voices on the patio of Yuna and Tidus's small 'home'. I hadn't noticed this, but Rikku had stopped right in her tracks. It caused me to bump into her. I pushed against her hard, but as she fell I grabbed her by her waist and held her against me supportively.  
  
She slowly turned her head to look at me and I smirked at her and squeezed her sides lightly before loosening up and letting her go. She turned to look at me for a few moments and I managed out an unsure. "Sorry."  
  
But Rikku stared... stared at me, almost as if she was studying me. She smiled and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt until our faces were mere inches away from each other. I could feel her hot, short breaths against my face as she slowly stared to close her eyes. My heart began to race wildly... then...  
  
Mt heart fell...  
  
"Rikku? Gippal? Is that you?" I heard the voice of Yuna's clumsy bliztball player of a boyfriend.  
  
"Tysh..." I whispered, slightly annoyed.  
  
Rikku giggled and turned to Tidus. "Heya!" She waved happily.  
  
Tidus seemed to be in shock for a moment, and then I heard Yuna's voice. "Tidus? What's wrong?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him from the behind. She looked over the railing to see what her frozen man was staring at only to see Rikku... and me standing an inch behind her.  
  
"Hey Yunie!" Rikku waved a hand in the air and ran up the steps of the patio and landed next to her cousin, beaming brightly.  
  
"What's up?" Yunie inquired, bending forward to study Rikku.  
  
"Yeah, what IS up?" I heard a simple islander voice that belonged to Wakka as I neared the steps, but was very unsure about going up. These people were Rikku's friends... not mine. I don't even really have any friends. I just stared up at her with a smirk when she went to look down at me.  
  
"Well... I... WE... have an announcement." She said, over emphasizing on the 'we'. She glared down at me now. This was either my signal to join Rikku on the patio in front of all these strangers, or run... and fast.  
  
I rolled my eyes and made my way up the stairs as I appeared behind her, taking notes of everyone's gaze following me. I gently let my hand rest on Rikku's should as I stopped next to her, giving her as much support as she needed.  
  
"Well..." Rikku said slowly.  
  
Then... the ex-summoner cut in, "Rikku!" She exclaimed. "Where did you get that ring?" She asked, lifting up Rikku's left hand to examine the enormous ring on the young Al-Bhed's hand.  
  
That one sentence... caused everyone on the patio to begin to gawk at the ring I had proposed to Rikku with. Well... except Vidina, he was happily eating some more of his mush on his high chair. How much DID that kid eat? Didn't he just eat an hour ago? Damn... At that instant I made a pact to myself to never let Rikku get me into that stuff... Too bad pacts can be easily broken though... huh?  
  
"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Rikku suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Really...?" Tidus dragged off. "To who?!" He suddenly asked. What an idiot. Don't you just want to hit this kid sometimes?  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes; "Think about it for a minute Tidus, It'll come to you."  
  
Yuna clapped a hand to her mouth. "Did Gippal propose, Rikku?" CHA- CHING! The ex summoner's got it in the bag.  
  
Rikku's cheeks turned a light pink and I pretended not to be paying attention. Besides... The stars in Besaid were VERY bright at this time at night. I could see Ifrit and the Little Dipper near each other.  
  
"Yes..." I heard Rikku say brightly as she elbowed me in the side, which did hurt, might I add? It wasn't something I was expecting and she did have bony elbows.  
  
"Hey!" I managed to mess up her hair after the pain she brought me that I completely didn't deserve. Which led to a short pushing fight, because Lulu decided to cut in to the affair.  
  
"They seem to get along just fine, I'd love to see their children."  
  
I grabbed Rikku's hand and stopped at what I was doing, staring hard at Lulu for a moment. She had said the dreaded eight-letter word. I was way to young to be thinking about settling down that much. And the way Rikku dresses, 'struttin her stuff'... will mentally screw our kids for the rest of their lives.  
  
Wakka let out a laugh, "Well I say 'Good for you, Rikku.'" He walked over to me and pat me on the shoulder, then walked off the patio saying, "Let's go home Lu!"  
  
Lulu sighed and turned to Yuna, "We'll be over real soon, kay?" She grabbed the small baby boy and disappeared after Wakka.  
  
Then Yuna grinned, "And we're going to bed, come on Tidus!" She headed for the back door.  
  
"What?" Tidus looked confused for a moment and turned to us and then the door. "Oh!" After that he ran after Yuna.  
  
"I see..." I laughed.  
  
Rikku turned her head up to me. "What?"  
  
"Your friends... want to give us some 'quiet time'" I remarked, smirking darkly. "How thoughtful." I added as I walked to the balcony and watched the water of the ocean rise and fall.  
  
Rikku walked over next to me and rest her head on my shoulder gently. "I don't mind." She admitted. "I didn't think it was going to go like that." She laughed.  
  
"I did." I replied.  
  
"What?!"  
  
I smirked at Rikku, "After eating one meal with those crazy people I could tell exactly what their reaction was going to be." Rikku laughed along with me and we sat in silence for a moment. "Hey Rikku..." I started.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I...I'll be headed back to Djose in the morning. I need to get back to work you know." I paused. "Would you like to come back with me?"  
  
Rikku cuddled in closer to me, which threw me back for a moment. I grinned whole-heartedly down at her and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"So... is that a yes?"  
  
"You leave when you have too... I'll be their tomorrow afternoon, I need to get my stuff together and I really should be going to bed soon."  
  
"Yeah..." I agreed. "We wouldn't want our little princess to be grumpy."  
  
Rikku pushed me, since I had totally ruined the moment. "Oh, you're so mean!" At that, she turned and began to head for the door, but I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to me, letting our lips touch for a sweet good-night kiss.  
  
I held her close for a moment longer and then let go. "Okay... go to bed. I'll see you." I saluted to her and she marched off to bed.  
  
I sighed once I heard the door close behind her, tomorrow I could finally leave this place. But there was no doubt in mind that they'd all be at the wedding, maybe even more of them.  
  
I grimaced as I tried not to imagine millions of Tidus's and Wakka's running around our wedding. What a nightmare...  
  
Grabbing my portable Comm-Sphere I opened it up and called Djose. When Jona picked up I began talking in quick Al-Bhed to her. She nod and the Comm-Sphere shut and I slid it back into my pocket. "Time for me to go to bed..."  
  
I found myself lying on Yuna and Tidus's couch, staring at the ceiling that night. I wished I was in my own bed, at Djose. I wished I could smell the machina around me... wait... I could smell something. At that moment, something began to poke at my side that was pressed so comfortably into the couch. I grabbed it and rose my eyebrow when I saw a small blue machina with red lampshade eyes.  
  
"Tagnath..." I rubbed my head. Shortly after, I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I met my ride back to Djose at the beach and relaxed as my pilot kept trying to ask me what I was doing at Besaid. I kept insisting that I'd tell everyone later... I was too tired to deal with this.  
  
By the hundredth time he asked, I was getting ready to throw him out of the airship when we landed at Djose. Thank Yevon... Yeah, Its pretty bad when you thank a god you don't even believe in. I wanted to dance around and kiss the dirt beneath my feat, but instead I went to go check up on the ancient machina until Rikku came.  
  
A/N: Well... I'm getting tired and I work tomorrow, so you know what that means! I'm sorry I made you wait for so long for something that isn't even that great. Do forgive and do R&R!  
  
Riu 


	12. Otjuh’c Vydedr

A/N: Last night I got all these ideas and I just HAVE to use them. I'll be bringing someone back into the plot that will cause all sorts of twists and turns. Can you guess whom I'll be bringing back into the story? Can you? I hope my ideas play well with you, because if you don't I'm basically screwing myself. -- Well... I'm beginning the eleventh chapter into my story and I really hope you enjoy it.  
  
I'll answer a few questions now that I have a bit of time before I go to work for six and a half dreadful hours only knowing that I'm doomed to express!  
  
I think I will be having Zenira come in and have all sorts of trouble. cough Twists and turns cough. You'll find out much about him... like why he's Al-Bhed but doesn't LOOK Al-Bhed.  
  
I have been attempting to make my chapters longer, but when I type them I don't have much time and I like getting them all done at once. You know?  
  
And finally maybe I will switch to romance/ humor when I have time. I like to make you guys laugh. Glad I do, It's just how I think Gippal would see things. Think the Gippal, be the Gippal? Eh?   
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 11 – "Otjuh'c Vydedr"  
  
I was pleased to see that progress on PARI- OT was going for the better. Rather well, might I say? It was the first thing I was interested in upon the arrival back to my home. I walked around the monstrosity, checking and studying its every 'nook and cranny' closely. I stroked the hard metal of its back fondly. I was happy once again, though this wouldn't take a genius to figure out. Sure... PARI- OT still wasn't running to well, but my men were trying everything in their power to do so, and that's all that mattered to me. Though I found myself often wondering how or where my fiancé was right now.  
  
After inspecting the progress on the ancient machina, I made my way to my private room in the area that was in the back of the temple. The room I had invented so many machina in, including Tagnath. Speaking of Tagnath, the small machina was scurrying after me on all sixes.  
  
This was when I decided to call Baralai and Paine, my only two best friends. Sure, what Rikku said was right. I had tons of admirers, and a lot of people respected me among Al-Bheds and Yevonites. But... these were my only two real friends. The only people that really understood me, well, besides Rikku. I pulled out the mini CommSphere and grinned when I saw the lame expression on Paine's face.  
  
"What?" She asked, in a slightly annoyed tone. She had always been somewhat touchy in the mornings. How did Baralai live with it?  
  
The shining face of Baralai, who grinned, quickly accompanied her face in the CommSphere. "How did it go?" He asked the second he appeared on the screen.  
  
I raised my thumb in the air and grinned. "Perfect!" I replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "Couldn't have gone better."  
  
I explained everything that had happened after I left Bevelle to the two. And they both quietly took it all in. I told them about Cid's reckless driving, to the dinner I had with Yuna and Rikku's crazy islander friends, to when Rikku and I decided to tell her crazy islander friends about the proposal. Paine still had the lame expression on her face but Baralai looked somewhat amused.  
  
Then... out of nowhere... "Do you think you'll be able to keep the faction?" Paine mused.  
  
I blinked slightly, staring blankly at my old friend in surprise. "WHAT?!" I half shouted.  
  
Baralai continued as if on queue. Maybe the two had practiced this speech in their spare time. "You realize that you'll have ten times the responsibility you have now as Leader of the Machine Faction the second you take Rikku's hand and become Leader of the Al-Bhed?"  
  
I continued to stare blankly, what gives with these two anyways? "Of course I'll keep the faction!" I spat. "This place in my home!"  
  
Baralai smiled nervously as Paine smirked. "Well then... good for you." Leaked from Paine's mouth, her voice as cold as ice.  
  
"We must get going now!" I heard Baralai say. "Send us a wedding invitation when the time comes!" Then the sphere stopped from their side and the screen went blank.  
  
I stood up and shook my head, placing the Portable CommSphere on the ground. Tagnath inched towards it, as if he was unsure that the thing would attack.  
  
At that moment, the doors opened as light poured into the usually dark room, and Rikku ran towards me. She unexpectedly jumped into my arms, causing me to fall backwards. As I collided with the ground, I held her tight against me, protecting her petite body from the impact.  
  
She grinned down at me, stray wisps of blonde Al-Bhed hair falling in her face. I returned the smile and removed the hair from her face, replacing it behind her hair. My hand wondered to her cheek, then to her chin, then to the back of her head, a gloved hand entangling with her hair.  
  
If someone were to walk in on the two of us at the particular moment, it would be damn awkward. My legs were propped up, knees reaching for the ceiling, clamping tightly around the young girls tiny figure, which lie on top of me comfortably. Her face near inched from mine.  
  
Of course, with my dumb luck, everything that could go wrong did. Just as I was about to pull my beautiful fiancé into a welcoming kiss, when a new recruit of mine in a gas mask came in. At least... I was guessing he was new. Maybe Jona hired him while I was off proposing to the Leader of the Al-Bhed's daughter.  
  
He had said there was an important breakthrough on the ancient machina, and they had finally gotten it to start up. He was speaking quickly in Al-Bhed, some of the sentences breaking as he gasped for air. Then... when he noticed what was going on he mumbled a, "Cunno." And walked out of the room.  
  
I stared at Rikku for a moment; her face was completely red in embarrassment. I sighed and let my head hit the cold ground as I released her from my grasps. She sat up and looked down at me, reluctantly standing up. Seems like she's wanted me just as badly as I have wanted her while we were apart.  
  
I stood up and headed for the front of the temple where PARI- OT had been kept under a tent. It was indeed running. Though loud and rigid, It was running none the less. Halgrid was lying on the floor, a few feet from it, exhausted.  
  
"Hela Fung." I told everyone gratefully. "Oui lyh ryja dra nacd uv dra hekrd uvv!" I proclaimed in Al-Bhed, that which was shortly followed by thankful cheers. "Also!" I proclaimed in clear English, causing the men to falter in their cheering. "E femm cuuh hud uhmo pa maytan uv drec vyldeuh, pid maytan uv uin baybma." I paused. "E femm pa synnoehk Rikku, Cid's tyikrdan." I finished as Rikku grabbed my hand and smiled at me supportively as it grew silent among the faction, only to be followed by applause moments later.  
  
Later that night, Rikku and I sat at the Moonflow, well Rikku sat, and I stood. She had her feet dangling in the water as I watched her fondly with interest. My arms were crossed in front of my chest and my feet were planted in the ground. Or at least they had been, because at that moment, Rikku grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down next to her, resting her form against mine when I recovered. She never was the type to think before she acted...  
  
I let my hand fall on the small of her back, letting this tender moment sink in. Normally I would hate this romantic crap, with any other girl I wouldn't allow it. But Rikku was different; I would allow anything with Rikku. She was my fiancée after all.  
  
"Gippal..." She whispered.  
  
I craned my neck to the left right and stared at her awkwardly. "What is it, Rikku?"  
  
"Is this a dream?" She asked.  
  
"What?" I laughed. She always did have a wild imagination.  
  
"I mean-"  
  
But Rikku's sentence was cut short by the sound of a loud explosion going off back at Djose Temple, the sky lit up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July. "PARI- OT!" I shouted as I stood up, Rikku standing up with me. I turned down to look at her, "Rikku I'm- I'm sorry..." I paused. "We have to go back to Djose."  
  
Rikku nod in understanding and simply said, "Let's go!" I felt her hand slip into my own and we started for the temple. I was a bit quicker than Rikku and almost caused her to trip several times, so I slowed my pace to mach with her own. I could now see the temple in the distance; I could here the excited cries of confused Al-Bheds fill the air.  
  
"What... happened?" I wondered aloud as we ran across the bridge, my grasp slipping from Rikku's. It was my first instinct to run to Jona and ask her what was going on. "Is anyone hurt?" Was my first question as I finally stopped to pant, letting my breath catch up to me and air begin to fill my lungs once again.  
  
"No Gippal!" She replied. "PARI- OT suddenly exploded, no one was near enough to get close. I guess they had seen enough of the machina and didn't want to see it any longer." She answered in clear and broad English, throwing her arms in the air and making silly facial expressions.  
  
Then the question I had feared most of all slipped out, "Is PARI- OT damaged?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.  
  
Jona's face fell. "Well... that's still being checked up on." She admitted. "Right now it doesn't look good. The explosion got passed the first layer of its skin and they're looking into its second.  
  
How... how could this happen? How could I let this happened? We took our eyes off of PARI- OT for only one hour and this happens. After working so hard on the machina, after working long, hot days, we were back to the start and maybe even worse? I didn't like that idea. I grabbed my head in frustration and took a step backwards. "How could I... let this happen?" I repeated in a whisper. "Listen... let the guys have their night off, we'll worry about the machina in the morning!"  
  
"But... sir..." Jona started.  
  
I shook my head. "Do you understand, Jona?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
By this time, Rikku had caught up with me and was looking at me in alarm. "Gippal?!?!" She asked in a high pitched and panicked voice. "Is everything okay? Did anyone get hurt?" She asked me, turning my face to hers.  
  
I stared at her for a moment and recomposed myself, "Yes... Everyone's alright." I mumbled, ignoring her first question. Truth was, everything wasn't all right. Machina were my life... and this had been the biggest catch we had found since I created the Machine Faction.  
  
"You're avoiding my first question." Rikku replied sternly.  
  
"Everything's fine... really." I forced out a painful smile and walked passed her and into the temple.  
  
When I got to my room, I shut my door and threw myself onto my bed, letting it all sink in. Everything would be fine. We would just have to start from scratch, and maybe this time we could do a better job than last time... right? I put my hand on my face and stared into the darkness of my gloved palm.  
  
Just then, the door to my room slowly slid open and a smirk crossed my lips. "Come 'ere." I said, expecting it to be my fiancé. Well... was I ever wrong, as the figure neared, something felt horribly wrong. I knew Rikku presence, and this wasn't it. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up, reaching for a small handgun that I usually have stashed under my pillow. Hey... a guy's gotta have protection... in every sense of the word. If you catch my drift folks...  
  
I sighed and dropped my gun as I saw the frightened look on Nhadala's face. "Sorry..." I spat. "What are you doing in Djose?" I asked, slightly interested now.  
  
"Well... I must inform you..." she began. "It's about the ancient machina. Before bringing it to you, we discovered a seal surrounding that, and on that seal was encrusted the words 'Otjuh'c Vyedr'." She pulled out a sphere and began to show recordings of the seal that they obviously had to break. The wordings had been green and orange, the loops on the 'Y' and 'J' turning a blue and purplish color.  
  
"Yevon's Faith?" I asked, raising a brow slowly. "Why would the Al-Bheds make a weapon for Yevon?" I questioned.  
  
"Wait!" Nhadala raised her hands in front of her face. "I wasn't finished. We've also discovered that the weapon isn't as old as it appears to be, it was simply made like that to throw its finders off."  
  
"When did you have the time to figure all this out?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Nhadala crossed her arms, "Gippal, it's the desert, come on. What else do we have to do besides dig? I had sent one of my men, Zenira here to tell you all of this, but he hadn't returned and I decided to come and see what the hold up was."  
  
I raised myself off the bed and looked at her square in the eye. Zenira? Why would she send that bastard here anyways? "Did you say Zenira?" I simply asked. All Nhadala did was nod in reply, I scratched my chin decided to change the subject. It made my blood boil just thinking about Zenira. "How old do you think the machina is?" I asked.  
  
"Roughly thirty years." Nhadala answered.  
  
Thirty years? Then why was it so complex? What kind of current day Al-Bhed mastermind could have created something such as PARI- OT? And... Why was it created for Yevon's sake and not for his own people?" I asked myself out loud.  
  
"Maybe it was made by Yevon?" Nhadala asked.  
  
I grunted. "I highly doubt that, Nhadala." I tilted my head to the ceiling. "The name was incrusted in Al-Bhed, right? And why would it be in the sand of Bikanel, where Home once stood?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." Nhadala replied, looking down at the ground. "Does that mean-?"  
  
She didn't even have to finish her sentence... I would for her. "That there's a traitor amongst the Al-Bhed?" I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. "I want to dig deeper into this, find out who made this machina. Think you can do that?" I turned to look at her.  
  
"I'll try." Nhadala replied.  
  
"You do that..."  
  
Nhadala nod and left the room, now my head was full of thoughts. Was that explosion just an accident... or had somebody tweaked the Factions precious new machina to hide secrets buried within? I was going to figure this out. Even if it meant working on 'Yevon's Faith' after everyone else in the faction were sleeping in their beds. If I was going to be the Leader of my people, then I'd have to find out who this traitor was... before they did something more, and actually harm anyone.  
  
Then... I started to think about my fiancé, I stared to think about Rikku. I wouldn't want anything happening to her. I had to protect her with my life, even if she didn't like it... which she probably wouldn't. I also had to apologize for just leaving her back there. I hoped she would understand.  
  
I slowly stood up and started for the door, I'd have to find Rikku.  
  
"Cunno." – "Sorry."  
  
"Oui lyh ryja dra nacd uv dra hekrd uvv!" – "You may have the rest of the night off!"  
  
"E femm cuuh hud uhmo pa maytan uv drec vyldeuh, pid maytan uv uin baybma." – I will soon not only be the leader of this faction, but leader of our people."  
  
"E femm pa synnoehk Rikku, Cid's tyikrdan." – "I will be marrying Rikku, Cid's daughter."  
  
Otjuh'c Vyedr' – 'Yevon's Faith  
  
A/N: How's that for spilling my Al-Bhed translator all over this chapter, eh? What do you think? Does this twist in the plot got you on your tippy toes trying to get me to Update, update, update? I didn't want to give out too much right away, but what do you think is going to happen? Is there a traitor? Who is this horrible person? You know I know, but do you? =D Makes you think, eh? Well, here's the first five letters of Al-Bhed Translated to English.  
  
The English = The Al-Bhed  
  
A = Y

B = P

C = L

D = T

E = A  
  
Is it beginning to come to you? Al-Bhed is just some weird mixture of our alphabet, once you get it down it'll stick with you, trust me!  
  
Riu


	13. Disappearance

A/N: Mwahaha! Thank you, my precious, precious reviewers. I just woke up and my brain isn't quite turned on yet. Maybe I should grab another coke? I know I wont get this chapter up as quickly as I got the last two because I work today. And yes... I will be doomed to express once more. cries Why me? Well anyways, I guess I have a bit to say.  
  
To JessiLee: Ah... two things for yous, my most preciously precious. (since you have stuck with me since the beginning of my fic!) Sorry that I stuck that all together, I haven't really seen a real Al-Bhed translator, so I didn't know. But I'll remember that for next time and I'll put my Al-Bhed in a different sentence than the English, alrighty? And the second thing was, I only started 'teaching' Al-Bhed because a reviewer asked me too. I mean... I'm not teaching everyone that reads my fic, just the ones that are interested... and lazy might I add. Sorry I took up your time with this big long paragraph. --  
  
So... you people are already suspecting Zenira, eh? I don't blame you, he does sound like trouble, doesn't he? Well... on with my twelfth chapter, I'm so excited you are enjoying my twists and turns. O.o Please enjoy and review if you want. =)  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 12 – "Disappearance"  
  
I walked to Rikku's room only to find two large suitcases on her bed, but her nowhere in sight. I crossed my arms and sighed. Where could my girl have gotten to now? I walked outside of the temple and saw ten men standing around the non-ancient, ancient machina. They were mumbling back and forth in Al-Bhed quietly. I thought I said they could have the night off. I turned to them and when they saw me, they quickly turned away and started walking towards the direction of the Djose Highroad.  
  
That's when I saw her... Rikku was leaning on the railing of the bridge half way between the temple and the highroad. As I neared her, I noticed she was staring thoughtfully at the water. I crossed my arms and stood there for a moment, staring at her with the smallest of smiles crossing my face. I let out a deep sigh and continued to watch her as she slowly turned to look at me.  
  
I guess she had noticed me gazing at her in adoration, because thin, pink lines formed on her cheeks. That, of course, caused me to smirk and I walked over to her and landed next to her, draping my own arms over the railing. I shifted my eyes to look at her momentarily before turning to look at the banks of the Moonflow.  
  
Silence...  
  
If there were one thing I can't stand... silence would be it.  
  
I was about to say something, anything when Rikku decided to speak first. "Hey... Gippal." She started. I turned to look at her and see what was up. She didn't look at me, she just stared deeply into the water... her gaze was so... intense. "Do you think that the explosion was... my fault?"  
  
I had to stifle a laugh. "Rikku!" I exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. "That explosion was no one's fault but my own." I said, though I knew better. But the truth about that would stay between Nhadala and I for the moment. All I could do was hope we could get PARI- OT up and running once more soon and look out for that creep, Zenira.  
  
I think Rikku noticed I was lost in thought, because she punched my shoulder lightly. "Is there something you're keeping from me?" She asked, giving me big eyes. I wasn't about to fall for those eyes again, I had so many times when we were younger, but I managed to void them now.  
  
I just smiled and shook my head, always being the good one to lie. "No. Don't worry about it Rikku, don't want you to get any wrinkles." I laughed and rubbed the side of her hair. Her face grew angry for a moment from my comment, but quickly faltered because of my intense gaze and my light touch.  
  
"You..." She whispered, still attempting to be angry with me, causing my smile to turn into a grin. I just squeezed her closer and let this moment linger between us. And for the second time today, I bent over to give Rikku the kiss that's been desperately attempting its way out. I stopped mid-way to stare at her for a moment. Her eyes were already closed, and her lips were slightly puckered.  
  
I smirked at how silly she looked, and rubbed her cheek with the pad of my thumb before pulling her beautiful face towards mine. My heart rate seemed to accelerate with every moment. I slowly began to close my own eyes, when someone... or something suddenly knocked into me at an alarming rate.  
  
I staggered for a moment, pulling Rikku close by impulse before I could catch my balance. I turned my head to see a person running towards the highroad. As I looked closer, I saw an object gleaming in his hand, and then slowly turning his head to look back at the damage... I saw a familiar gas masked face blocking the view of most of his facial features.  
  
"Oh! How rude!" Rikku started in anger, her tiny fists were balled up and shaking furiously. "I'm going to teach that person a lesson!" she began to stomp off.  
  
"No!" I found myself shouting. "You stay here!"  
  
Rikku turned to look at me with shock all over her face. "WHAT?! Gippal I can take care of myself, you know." She said through gritted teeth. "I did help defeat Vegnagun after all."  
  
I shook my head in response, "We don't have time for this, and you just wait here!" I shouted before bolting after the man. If he was who I thought he was, I wouldn't Rikku anywhere near him. It's not like I'm trying to play hero or anything though...  
  
I chased the man from the temple entrance all the way to the entrance of Guadosalam. And he managed to keep a good distance the entire time. Man, was this bastard fast. Which was good for him, because if he weren't, I would have already blown a gun up his ass.  
  
I sighed and decided to turn back. Remembering what the Guado did to Home two years ago. As I headed back to Djose I started to ponder what the man had been holding as he was running away. Then... it hit me. "Damnit!" I shouted in broad English, before turning on my heel to run towards Guadosalam once again.  
  
It was all adding up to me now... that bastard came to Djose to report Nhadala's news. Was asked to fetch me, saw Rikku and I, heard about Rikku and I, and me got jealous, and decided to trash PARI- OT. Now he was making his get away with the one piece that could start up the machina and help me find the traitor. DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM.  
  
I stopped in the middle of the road. Why was I going back to Guadosalam? It was probably too late by now, I'd never find him. I sighed in defeat and crossed my arms. I would just have to pay a little visit to Bikanel tomorrow. I grinned at this plan and for the last time... made my way to Djose, only to meet up with the angry face of Rikku.  
  
"Oh boy..." I sighed as she marched up to me. I prepared myself for a major beating, but when she walked up to me, she fell into my arms. "Uh...?" I looked down at her, confused. I held her just the same though as she began to cry into my chest. "Rikku...?"  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe you did that!" She cried. "Running off by yourself, you really are an idiot!" Rikku scolded me.  
  
I rubbed the back of my head and sighed, holding onto her waist, "I'm sorry Rikku." I said honestly. "Hey..." I trailed off. "Do you want to go for a trip tomorrow?" I suddenly asked.  
  
"A trip?" Rikku's eyes began to grow and a smile formed on her face, "Where?" She asked, pulling away from me and staring up at me with wonder and interest.  
  
"I need to go to Bikanel... on business..." I began. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." I put my hands to my sides and stared down at her with a smirk.  
  
She put a tiny hand to her chin and stared down thoughtfully. "I guess... sure... why not?"  
  
I could tell she didn't want to go... but maybe she just wanted to be with me? "You don't have to go." I said to her, crossing my arms.  
  
"No!" She replied. "I want to go, really!"  
  
Score... it wouldn't hurt to play around with her for a bit now. "Aw... Cid's girl wants to be with me?" I asked, a grin plastered to my face.  
  
"Gippal!" She yelled and threw a punch at my arm playfully. "Of course I do!" She replied.  
  
I raised my eyebrows slowly to her reply and pulled her close to me by her wrist. "Come 'ere!" I laughed. I picked her up and brought her into the temple. When we reached my room, I kicked the door open and grinned. This time, I pulled her lips to mine before anyone could ruin this atmosphere that had started to form around us. Well... then only one that could ruin it... was me.  
  
And of course, I couldn't hold this stuff together for long; so, when I finally did pull away I looked down at her and smirked. "It's getting late, Cid's little girl should be going to bed soon."  
  
Rikku crossed her arms, "Fine..." She sighed and skipped out of my room, slamming the door behind her. That indicated two things to me, one she was thoroughly pissed at me, and the second was that she was much stronger than she looked. But I already knew this...  
  
I almost went after her, but I really could use the alone time to think.  
  
I looked at my ceiling as I heard a clap of lightning and the rhythmic sound of heavy rain pelting against the roof of the temple. Then I began to pace momentarily, there had to be secrets hidden within PARI- OT... right? What if it wasn't who I thought it was that sabotaged the machina? What if he was here, at Djose?  
  
Then I shook my head. That was not possible; all of the guys here have been working there hardest to get PARI- OT to start up. I highly doubt they'd trash the biggest job we've ever had AFTER we got it running. It wouldn't make any sense.  
  
My boots clanked against the cold marble flooring of my room as I paced some more. Nhadala said herself he came...  
  
I heard the door creak open and turned to see the scared look on Rikku's face. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused. Then I remembered, when we were kids Rikku can followed me to the edge of the island, not to far from Home. It was just she and I... I looked down at her and grinned. She had told me she thought that she wanted to leave Home... she told me she wanted to get away from Cid and Brother. Then Brother came from nowhere and tried to use a lightning spell against me but hit Rikku instead... she was out all week. And I was blamed for it.  
  
That... was the start to her fear of lightning...  
  
I snapped back to reality and stared at Rikku, she was now looking at me confused, a hand on her hip. "Gippal?" She waved her hand furiously in front of my face before I grabbed it and held it gently.  
  
"Sorry..." I mumbled, and then I grinned. "So what is it?" I asked.  
  
"I... just wanted a little company." She said in a hurt tone as she fondled her blanket and stared at the ground.  
  
I mentally hit myself in the head for that. Some fiancé I was. I rubbed the back of my head (Damn that habit) and pulled her into a hug. "Your not afraid of the storm, are you?"  
  
It was almost as if the storm had answered for me, because at that moment another loud clap was quickly followed by Rikku's shriek and she held onto me tighter.  
  
"Heh... I thought you got over this fear last year..." I put my forehead against hers.  
  
"I did!" She replied and than shrieked after another clap of thunder, burying her face in my chest.  
  
I smirked. "So much for getting over-"  
  
"It's only big storms... like this." Rikku had cut me off.  
  
Well... No use in sending her back to her room. I smirked, "Why don't you stay here with me the night then?" Score... Gippal's gonna have some fun tonight! I joked with myself... I didn't expect anything really... but what I got was more than I expected.  
  
She stared at me for a moment and pushed me forward, I let her do so and landed on my bed, legs dangling off the side. She let herself fall onto me and I caught her with the greatest of ease. "I'd like that..." She whispered in my ear.  
  
Five hours later I laid next to her in bed and sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling. That was... amazing... I couldn't believe what had just happened... multiple times. I felt so good inside and out. Believe it or not, Rikku was my first. It might seem hard to believe but it was the truth. Rikku was already asleep; she didn't have the same charisma as I did. I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. And soon fell into my own deep sleep, holding her close.  
  
I woke up the next morning and yawned, stretching. "What a night..." I mumbled to myself. I turned and rubbed my eyes to see Rikku's petite body nowhere in sight. I wonder where that crazy girl went off too. I heard the noise of shouts and loud clanging noises. "They're at it already...?" I put on my clothes and left the room to go check on things.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter's kind of short... and boring but it's kinda important to the plot. If you don't understand why yet, you will soon. And I'm sorry I've taken such a long time creating this chapter and updating it. I hope all you fluffy lovers like this chapter and sorry to all you lemon lovers. I don't really want to get into that stuff. I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. But uhm... the next chapter is the big bang of the fic. =)  
  
Riu 


	14. Zenira's Gift Part 1

A/N: Mwahaha! Hello this oh bright and hot morning! Yes, it IS morning here... almost 9 to be exact. I work today... but I am not doomed to express. Yay! does a little dance But I will be tomorrow! cries But that is okay! I actually can't believe we've made it to chapter 13, would it surprise anyone for me to say that this is my longest fic ever?! Nope... I thought not. This will also be my last fic I ever write. Because when school comes... I'll be a we bit to busy...

I'm going to jump forward in the story a bit. I apologize for it, but It just seems to be a better idea for the story. It makes a bit more sense, yeah? I hope it doesn't make anyone upset in any way. Blah Blah Blah...  
  
So, this is where it all goes down, my entire plot... my entire twist... you'll learn everything! Even Zenira has a major part in this chapter, hence his name in the title, one again!! It might be long or it might be short, and for that I am sorry. Forgive?  
  
Emerald On Emerald  
  
Chapter 13 – "Zenira's Gift"  
  
Rikku had been gone that entire morning and by lunch I was beginning to grow worried about her. I knew she was a big girl, and she wanted me to believe she could take care of herself... but still... What if something REALLY bad happened to her? Tysh... Where would she be to even begin with? I hit my head on the table I was sitting at and made a loud grunting noise. Louder than I had intended, because at that moment the entire Machine Faction grew quiet and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I didn't look up, I didn't move, I didn't even want to breath but that was kind of a must if you want to live.  
  
That's... when it happened.  
  
"Why is it so quiet in here?" I heard a familiar voice chime. I looked up to see Rikku skip in with a smile on her face. Thank... Yev- No... Well thank SOMETHING she was all right. I let a deep sigh escape my lips that I had been holding in all morning, then dropped my head back onto my table and grunted loudly once more. Why couldn't she leave a note, a sphere, something, ANYTHING! Why did she have to make me worry all morning, knowing that I couldn't do anything?  
  
This caught the young Al-Bhed girl's attention and she skipped over to me. "Heya Gippal." She smiled brightly. Glad to see she was in such a great mood... me on the other hand....  
  
"Where have you been?" I moaned. "You've been gone all morning."  
  
Rikku's face suddenly exploded with color. "Well... see... about that..." She began. "Can we uh, talk about it somewhere more private?"  
  
I lifted my head and up over looked her for a moment. "Hmmm... sure." I replied. She wasn't looking at me in the face, the entire time which we walked from the tent which PARI- OT and the faction stood to the point where we were finally alone in the temple. When we did reach the temple, I turned to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Now... where have you been hiding all morning?" I asked in a monotone.  
  
She was still avoiding my gaze. "Well..." She began. "I woke up this morning and went to the Moonflow, it was still early so I thought I'd make it back before you woke up, but-." She stopped there and finally turned her head to look at me. "-guess I was wrong." She finished.  
  
"Is that it?" I asked, raising a brow slowly. And I knew that she knew that I knew that that couldn't have been it. She either wasn't finished with her story or wasn't going to let me know the entire thing... yet.  
  
"Well... no..." Rikku shifted uncomfortable. "I met someone on the Moonflow..." she paused to rethink her words. "More like... bumped into them." She restated.  
  
I continued to stare at her blankly, just waiting for her to tell me who when I saw her face falter and she stared at the ground. "Rikku?" I asked. "Who did you bump in to?"  
  
She still kept her head down. "It was funny really..." She began once again. "How scared he looked." He? This wasn't sounding good; I had a feeling that by the end of this conversation I was going to be just as thoroughly pissed as Rikku was last night, maybe even more. "He spoke to me in nervous chokes at first... but I finally got him to calm down..." She continued and I heard her through my half conscious mind.  
  
"Who did you bump into?" I repeated, my face growing colder by the second. I could tell how pale her face was. She looked really frightened, what had happened? Was she even going to tell me the whole story?  
  
"It was-"But she was quickly cut off by a faction worker of mine who came running in.  
  
"Gippal! Fa ryja dra machina cdyndat ib, cusadrehk cdnyhka ec rybbahehk. Lusa xielg!"  
  
I stared at Rikku for a moment and then smirked. "We'll be continuing this later." I messed up her hair and followed the worker out of the temple. The second I walked out I saw a bright light and a barrier surrounding the machina, Halgrid lying on the floor and moaning in pain. "FRYD RYBBAHAT!" I shouted.  
  
Three months later...  
  
No one knew what made the machina go on defense mode that day. We haven't been able to touch it since, so I stored it in the back of the temple. Don't ask how I got it there; just know that it IS indeed there.  
  
I have other things to think about right now though... Rikku and I are getting married in a week and we have a lot of planning to do. It's not like we haven't been planning, we just the important stuff for the last week. You can call me lazy. I don't care.  
  
I sat with Rikku comfortably at the entrance the Djose, rubbing her slightly bulged tummy carefully. Oh... did I mention Rikku was pregnant? Three months down, five to go. It was kind of exciting actually, thinking about it brought me a new type of joy that I have never felt before. The news hadn't traveled to either Cid or Brother yet and I knew this was obvious because if I had I would have had a lot of explaining to do and a lot of running to do. Brother wouldn't be afraid of me if his father were standing right next to him supporting him.  
  
"Okay!" Rikku said enthusiastically, finally getting over her morning sickness. "So Yunie's going to be my Maid of Honor and Paine and Lulu are going to be Brides Maids!" She smiled up at me.  
  
I placed a kiss on her forehead. "And Baralai's going to be my Best Man... though I should probably ask him first." I smirked.  
  
She whacked me over the head, and it kind of hurt too. "You STILL haven't asked him yet?" She asked with a mad gleam in her eye and chucked the CommSphere at me. "Ask now." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" I replied, grabbing the CommSphere as she ran off to go get sick again. Ugh... morning sickness must suck! I turned on the CommSphere and set it to Bevelle. When Paine picked up I gave her a cheesy grin. "Well if it isn't Dr P!" I smirked. "I need to talk to Baralai about something."  
  
"He's in a meeting." She replied, stressing the word meeting. "What is it?"  
  
I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. "I wanted to know if he'd be my Best Man." I spat out before Rikku could come back.  
  
"Oh... you're real organized, asking a WEEK before your wedding." She shot at me, REEEALLY stressing the word week.  
  
"Yeah yeah." I smirked. "Just tell him to give me a call when he's not busy." I rolled my eyes. "See yah, Dr P." And I shut off the CommSphere. Rikku was going to be mad at me... I didn't get through to Baralai.  
  
Later that day we went to see how the preparations were going at Djose Temple. After long arguments and discussions, we finally agreed that it would be the best place for our wedding. We wouldn't have to travel and we can have the reception inside! I smiled as I entwined my fingers with hers... only to here shouts coming from the back of the temple and gunshots being fired.  
  
"CRED!" I shouted in Al-Bhed and ran forward, dropping her hand. Something was happening and it didn't sound good. I slammed the temple doors open and ran to the back only to see three men lying on the floor dead, a deep green sphere in one of their hands, and the fact that PARI- OT was nowhere to be seen. How could someone do this? I shook my head and pried the sphere out of the man's hand.  
  
I wanted to play the sphere but at the same time I didn't. I stared at it in my hand. This sphere could change so much... I was about to pocket it when Rikku walked in next to me, wide eyed. "W-what happened?" She whispered in my ear.  
  
"Huh? Got me." I replied, still staring at the sphere.  
  
"Play it." I heard her say. "It's not going to hurt."  
  
I took my eyes off the sphere to stare down at her. "Yeah... your right!" I said with a smile and growing enough courage to turn it on. But I wasn't ready for what I saw.  
  
_A figure with a machine gun ripped twenty through each of the guards I had stationed to protect PARI- OT in this very same room. He didn't laugh, didn't grin evilly, and didn't even crack a smile. He just stared at the massive machina before turning to look straight at the camera. I saw silver messy hair and amber eyes..._  
  
"Zenira..." I scoffed.  
  
_He turned back to the machina and let out a deep sigh. "Too bad I'm the only one who really knows how to work this thing." I heard him mumble. "Hey Gippal, sorry to take your prized machina away..." He started as he placed a small piece of metal in a slot. "... But it's for my sake as well as yours." Then he paused. "You'll find out why soon enough..." The eyes of the machina began to glow and a hatch slowly opened. He stepped inside... turned around and shot at the sphere.  
_  
And at that, the sphere stopped and went blank. "That... that bastard!" I growled and turned to Rikku. "What does he mean by, 'You'll find out soon enough' anyways?" I asked no one in particular. That's when I noticed a large hole, the size of PARI- OT leading down through the temple floor. "That bastard..." I mumbled once again.  
  
"Uh... Gippal..." Rikku started as she put her hand on mine, which caused me to jump. "We need to talk..."  
  
I raised my eyebrows slowly. "About what?" I asked.  
  
"Zenira..." She said gently.  
  
I crossed my arms and stared at her, trying not to look as pissed as I was. "He... uh... gave me a sphere awhile back and told me to watch it... I haven't yet."  
  
I closed my eyes and pretended to be anywhere else. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.  
  
"H-he told me if you found out, he'd come after you..." She said in a whisper.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Come after me my ass... though he did have a very powerful machina now... and it could probably rip me to shreds... but... I'm not sacred! "Let's watch the sphere. He wont figure out that I've seen it." I smirked.  
  
Rikku nod and led me to her room. She scooped up Tagnath and pulled something green from his stomach. "Here it is..." She said gently. She's pretty smart, figuring out what that hole was there for. Though I had been planning on putting a sphere in it myself before I gave it to her, things worked out for the better.  
  
She dropped it in my hand and I slowly turned it on... hating myself for watching it, and fearing what was on it at the same time.  
  
_There was that gas-masked figure. Staring right at us. "Rikku..." He said lightly as he took off the mask to have amber eyes staring blankly at us. As if they had no emotion what so ever. "I think Gippal already suspects me, and if he does. Then he's right." He paused. "But don't judge so quickly, please." He was being very formal. He held up a small metal piece to the camera and sighed. "This one little memory board stores everything that makes Otjuh'c Vydedr. Or... Yevon's Faith. I will be coming back to the temple to claim what has been rightfully passed down to me."  
_  
_He turned the other way. "My father created the machina before he died..." Then he paused. "I want you to meet me on the banks of the Moonflow and I will then tell you everything... and well... if Gippal is in fact watching this-" There was a sound of a gun reloading in the background. "You better not be there..." He paused. "I want to keep my pride... not have my families mistakes plastered for everyone to see."  
  
Then he turned back to Rikku. "I'll be here the night before your wedding..." He said in a kind of scowl. "If you don't come... I'll come get you." And once again he pulled out a small gun and shot at the sphere.  
_  
And once again this sphere turned off. "Families mistakes?" I stared at the screen... now VERY confused. "Rikku...?" I began to ask.  
  
"Hmmm?" She looked up at me. "What is it Gippal?"  
  
"I'm not so sure of this... what if he hurts you...?"  
  
She snorted. "I'll just have to bring a couple dress spheres then, just in case." She winked. "I already have two in mind." She smiled brightly.  
  
I smirked and put my hands to her sides gently. "Oh really?"  
  
She blushed and brought her arms around my neck. "Oh yeah."  
  
"I still don't like the idea." I admitted.  
  
"Neither do I..." She laughed. "But its something I have to do either way." She looked up at me.  
  
"If he didn't have that damn machina." I cursed under my breath.  
  
"Is there something you know that I don't, Gippal?" She asked me.  
  
I stared down at her and grinned. "Maybe..." I mumbled. So I went on and explained about the night Nhadala came to Djose Temple and what she had told me, and what I felt like I had to do. When I finished, she stared at me blankly.  
  
"You're not Leader of the Al-Bhed yet, Gippal." Rikku said to me before giving me a light punch. "So why not let Pops deal with it?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Because he doesn't know and I don't want to put your father in danger." I admitted. "I don't want to put you in danger either... but... damnit." I sighed.  
  
Then I felt Rikku squeeze herself closer to me. "Worry about yourself, wont you?"  
  
"Gippal! Fa ryja dra machina cdyndat ib, cusadrehk cdnyhka ec rybbahehk. Lusa xielg!" – "Gippal! We have the machina started up, something strange is happening. Come quick!"  
  
"FRYD RYBBAHAT!" – "WHAT HAPPENED!"  
  
"CRED!" – "SHIT!"  
  
A/N: Okay... so I lied this is only part of where the stories going down. I'll save the rest for the next chapter. Talking about a teaser, eh? Well please R&R and tell me what you thought, yeah? For the baby... I was thinking of a girl... what do you guys think? I already have a name that would be perfect.   
  
Riu


	15. Zenira's Gift Part 2

A/N: Hey, It is now2005 and I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPATED! SCHOOL AND THE EVIL SENIOR PROJECT TAKES UP MUCH TIME! Hurricane's came from everywhere! Charley hit us dead on. Then Francis, Irene, and Jeanne came. Not to mention I've been working like crazy… and beating FFX.

I have half of this chapter based on a 3rd person POV with Rikku.

This is the second part of Zenira's Gift. I hope I remember all the idea's that were running through my head when I decided to start this to part chapter. -- Well… as usual, enjoy!

Emerald On Emerald

Chapter 13 – "Zenira's Gift" Part: 2

The days slowly drew by for both Rikku and I. We were both very surprised to see her father hadn't come to kill me yet about her being pregnant. Which I really didn't mind if he never found out! Let him stay in Bikanel and try to rebuild Home. It was an effort that wasn't going to be worth it in the end. I figured too many Al-Bheds were already so distant that they wouldn't go back. I mean… look at me; I have the Machine Faction and my soon-to-be wife to look over. No matter how much I loved Home, I'm not going back.

Did I say Rikku's father hadn't come to kill me? Well… maybe I lied. I was walking towards the temple doors when Rikku came rushing in at me in a mad daze, almost tripping due to the long dress she now wore to hide her features. I was kind of blown away by the nervousness her face showed. "Uh… Rikku?" I stared at her, confused.

"GIPPAL!" She squeaked, grabbing onto the tuffs of my shirt. I slowly raised my brow and waited for her to continue. "Omigawdomigawdomigawd!" She jumped up and down in her panic, gasping for air.

I crossed my arms and stared at her, still waiting for her to spit out whatever she had to say. "What is it?" I asked calmly. As I stared at the young Al-Bhed girl harder I noticed her beautiful green swirly eyes were wide with shock, and her breathing kept growing shorter and shorter.

"Gippal… my-" But she was cut off by the opening of the temple doors. She looked down with a now shameful look on her face. As I heard the one voice I had been hoping I would never…

"BOY!!!!!!!!" The angry voice of Cid came from the temple entrance.

I could feel the hairs on my back stand as I stared down at Rikku, who was returning my gaze.

Cid stomped up to us angrily and looked down at Rikku, his arms crossed. "RIKKU!" He began. "How could you be so stupid?" I saw the tears begin to form in Rikku's eyes and I protectively and stupidly brought her behind my back instantly, giving Cid a glare. He stared at me, a mad gleam in his eye. "And you boy…"

"Pops…" Rikku whispered in a small, scared voice. It sounded almost as if she had shrunk half her size in the past minute.

Cid's face grew colder; he completely ignored his daughter and continued ranting at me. "What were you thinking? I can't BELIEVE I trusted you with my little girl!" His face now looked like a giant red balloon to me.

I shook my head and smirked. "She's not you're little girl anymore." I said defiantly. "Old man…" I felt Rikku squeeze me gently and a small smile crept across my lips. I knew why she held me… and I was glad.

Cid looked rather taken aback by this, his eyes were wide in shock and he was now growing extremely pale. "WHAT?!" He growled.

"VYDRAN!"I heard a familiarly annoying voice. I looked over Cid's shoulder and saw the raging face of Brother, Rikku's older brother. Jeez these guys shouted a lot. Seemed to me like Rikku was the only normal one left in their family. I rolled my eyes and pushed Rikku a bit more behind me.

Cid turned to look at his son who joined his side and was staring at me with anger, hate, and above all else, jealousy. You're probably thinking, 'Why jealous?' I have everything I ever wanted… you know? And what does he have beside a big ship? A father that can't stand him, a sister that doesn't respect him, and a cousin that he loves that he will never have. Now you're starting to understand, right? "I'll just get to the point." He said calmly. "I don't approve of this marriage anymore-" But now it was his turn to be cut off in mid sentence by Rikku.

"FINE! It's not going to stop me from loving Gippal! I hate you Father!" she screamed, her fists in tiny balls. She quickly ran from behind me and out the temple doors.

"Rikku… WAIT!" And at that moment Cid ran after her as quickly as she had disappeared, leaving me alone with Brother.

"Fro fro fro fro?" Brother asked, looking rather upset. He crossed his arms and pouted like a small child. Obviously he had never gotten out of that stage.

I blinked slightly, being confused. I rubbed the back of my head and asked the obvious question. "Why… what?" I asked.

Brother looked at me angrily. "Why am I always the last to find these things out?" He asked in clear English, leaving our native tongue as he waved his arms in the air as if he was a baby bird trying to fly for the first time. I had to keep myself from laughing at the big brute. But then his face grew even angrier. "Why did you mess around with _MY_little sister?" His fists shook.

"I didn't mess around with her and she's _MY_ fiancé." I said honestly. "Now if you'll excuse me." I said casually and stepped right by him not even bothering to turn around to look at the most likely shocked expression on his face. Not so brace when your father's not around... hmmm?

As I closed the temple doors behind me calmly, I looked around. I had to find where Rikku went. I had a feeling that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. I stood for a moment to ponder about where Rikku may possibly be. Lifting my hand up, I slowly ran it through my hair then placed it on my face.

Where would she be…?

My mind raced through the past month. Then I remembered the day the gigantic machina that we once thought was an ancient machina disappeared. Well… it didn't DISAPPEAR. "Zenira." I scoffed. Of course! That sphere with Zenira on it… "Why would he want to see her on our wedding day?" I asked as I headed towards the Moonflow. The contents of the sphere slowly came back to me as I walked across the large bridge which lead to Djose Temple.

Then… that's when I stopped. "Zenira… he didn't want me to go… but… what if he does something to Rikku?" I pondered, hand closing on my cheek. Damnit. That waswhen I noticed a young Al-Bhed looking woman walking towards me. My mouth almost dropped open, I had to force it shut… with my hand. What a beauty. Long curly blonde locks of hair hung loosely and ended in a low pony tail near her thigh area and big baby blue eyes were suddenly my every vision. She wore a tight orange Al-Bhed suit that looked rather a lot like over-alls and a white puffy tank top underneath. Red gloves covered what I was sure was soft hands and ten tiny fingers. (Sound familiar? XD) Goggles fit loosely in her hair. As this strange new woman glided closer to me, her eyes locked onto me. I felt my face grow heated, but I managed to pry my eyes off her… for a moment. Because then she finally made her way to me and cleared her throat.

I looked down at her and attempted my 'I'm a badass so waddyawant?' smirk that I was able to make so many times in the future, but the moment I looked into those clear blue eyes my smirk that I worked so hard on keeping was gone. "Hi." She said clearly, her voice just as beautiful as she. "My name is Insana." She smiled, and outstretched a gloved hand.

"Heeyy…" Was the only thing I could word. Snap out of it Gippal, It's your wedding day! I scolded myself. Then I managed the smirk out, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"I heard there was a position here that needed to be filled." She said bluntly. I could feel her staring up at me, it made me tense nervously.

"Depends. How are your skills?" I asked meekly. Feeling weak from fighting so many temptations that swerved through my body all at once.

Insana grinned. "Would you like a demonstration?" She asked, coming inches from me.

I had to close my eyes (since he still has both eyes just he cant see out of one) and pretend like I was talking to one of my normal workers just so that I wouldn't start to spasm out. "Well… there's wedding preps to be handled… then a honey moon" I trailed off. My eyes still sealed shut.

"A _WEDDING_?" She sounded very surprised. "Whose wedding is this going to be?" The unseen beauty asked innocently.

I opened my eyes and looked at her firmly. "Mine."

Rikku wandered towards the banks of the Moonflow. More like she gallivanted. She was so angry with her father. She KNEW he wouldn't understand. He doesn't even want to try to understand that her and Gippal LOVE each other. Did he really forget what it was like to love? Rikku shook her head and sighed deeply as she saw the banks of the Moonflow coming into her vision. Her father would NOT ruin her wedding with the man she loved. It was a heartless thing to do…

Of course she hadn't forgotten Zenira's sphere and though she was afraid to see what was in store for her, she was intrigued at the same time. She wanted to know why Zenira wanted just her to go. She knew Zenira would not harm her, but just incase, she brought her black mage dress sphere.

"So… you came?" Rikku turned to see the shadowy figure of Zenira leaning against a lone tree; he held his headgear tightly in his left hand. Though his eyes remained closed, Rikku remembered them clearly. How cold anyone forget those piercing red… but soft and gentle eyes?

"I did…" She mumbled. "What was it you wanted Zenira?" she asked the one question he longed to asked since the day she saw Zenira's sphere.

"Rikku, are you really going to marry that guy?" Zenira asked, finally opening those crimson pools that Rikku once stared into.

Rikku looked at Zenira dumbfounded. "If you're talking about Gippal, then yes. Is _THAT_ what you were going to ask me?" She knew the answer, but she still looked at him with a puzzled fixture on her face.

Zenira looked down, Rikku saw what she thought was a light shade of pink on Zenira's dark cheeks? It had started at his cheeks and made its way to his cheeks. Was he… blushing?!?! "No…" He mumbled. "I-I wanted to tell you the truth about me…" He studdered.

"Oh!" Rikku replied. "But Zenira… why me?"

"Well… besides the fact that I think Gippal would kill me at sight… I trust you to keep my story straight."

"So… want to explain to me… your story?" Rikku smiled.

Zenira nod. "See… My father was an Al-Bhed and my mother… she was a Yevonite. In fact, her father used to be a very high priest to Yevon. He was almost named a maester." He paused. "My father loved my mother very much… even moved to Kilika for her, so when she told him that Yevon wanted a strong weapon just incase something was to happen with the summoners. He agreed to create a machina for them and went back Home to do so." He smirked. "He named it 'Otjuh'c Vydedr'-"

"YEVON'S FAITH?!?!" Rikku suddenly cried out, covering her face.

Zenira heaved a sigh. "Yes, Yevon's Faith…" He looked down. "Then shortly after he created the machina, he went with a small group of Al-Bhed to salvage an ancient machina under the sea. Before they even reached the prize location… Sin got their ship." He turned towards the Moonflow.

"He was never seen again…" The young man mumbled. "Well… I was raised by my mother as a Yevonite. Though she herself was cast away from Yevon and the temples for marrying an Al-Bhed-… and her own father refused to see her. She eventually slipped into a deep depression. My mother died when I was about eleven. So, I went to Home… it was the only place I could think of. The only place I was accepted. Being half Al-Bhed…"

"Of course my mother knew all about 'Otjuh'c Vydedr' and told me everything my father told her and gave me all my fathers notes and blue prints… also a map of where the machina was located. But… when Home was destroyed last year, all my resources went with it. So… I am the only living human that knows how to use it. And if its tampered with or used improperly. It will go under a 'berserk-like' state."

"That is why I signed to dig, so that I could find my father's machina. But, by the time I got to the desert. It had already beensalgaved and they were stating that it was a 'ancient machina'" He snorted.

"Oh! But we _JUST_ beat Vegnagun!" Rikku pouted.

Zenira chuckled. "I never wanted anyone to die…" he said, his gentle eyes dropping to the ground.

"Zenira…" Rikku walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, unsure of how to comfort the half Al-Bhed. She felt his muscles tense under her touch, as if he was nervous.

Then, he asked Rikku something she was not expecting in a million years! " So… how far along are you Rikku?"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Rikku asked, her hand lifting off Zenira's shoulder and flying into the air, her eyes wide in shock.

He shook his head lightly and turned around and placed a gloved hand where her tummy was gently. Since she was wearing a dress very much like the one on her Trainer dress sphere. "You know what I'm talking about Rikku, so…?" He stared into her eyes hard. How did he know?!?!

Rikku's face was a flaming red color. "Eek! Don't touch me!" She snapped and jumped back a step or two. Sweat was forming on her now very red forehead and cheeks. She covered her face and mumbled, almost whispered. "Three months…"

"I could tell. Why else would you be wearing such a big, baggy dress?" He paused and smirked. "I bet Cid's not very happy about it." He said coldly and if Rikku's ears weren't mistaken… almost jealously. The color faded from Rikku's face.

"Oh! Pops is looking for me!" The color returned to Rikku's face once again.

Zenira smirked. "You know. I met your father formally while I was at Bikenal. He seemed to like me." His smirk turned into a wide smile. "He's very protective of you… and he's very hard to please."

Rikku grinned. "Yeah…" she stared at Zenira. He moved a few steps till their faces were inches apart and Rikku's face turned ten different shades of red, when-

"RIKKU?!" The worried voice of Cid came from not to far off behind.

"Big baby…" she mumbled and turned towards the direction of the whining older man. She turned back, rolling her eyes only to see that Zenira was gone. A cloudy blue sphere lay on the ground where he once stood. She walked over to it and plopped on the ground, looking at the sphere.

"Rikku! I've been calling your name! Haven't you heard?" Cid almost shouted.

Rikku cringed and stuck the sphere up her left sleeve. "Well I don't want to talk to you." She said bluntly, in an aggravated tone. "I'm marrying Gippal whether you like it or not. We love each other, so I honestly don't give a chocobo's feather what you think."

Cid looked at her square in the eye. "I hope you realize that _HE_ is going to be the leader of our people someday if you marry him!"

"Yes father. Gippal and I already discussed this. And personally… I think he will be a great leader. He is already the leader of the Machine Faction. Look at how great it is Pops! Look at how great he is…" she trailed off.

Cid crossed his arms and stood his ground. "But he got you pregnant Rikku!"

"You don't think I know?" She rolled her eyes. "We might have not have been expecting it… but now that I know. I am happy. Why can't you just be happy?! That's all I am asking of you! Don't you want a grandchild? Because it's obvious that Brother isn't going to give you one!" She ended her sentence rather meanly, walking back towards Djose.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you yet!" She heard Cid shouting from behind her. "I wont go to your wedding then!"

"FINE! Don't go! If you're not even going to TRY to be happy for me… then I don't want you there. You might ruin something!" She shouted back in anger, hot tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I saw Rikku heading towards Djose and took one last glance at Insana before walking right past her and towards my distraught fiancé, cradling her in my arms gently. "Is everything alright, Rikku?" I asked whole- heartedly.

"Yes…" she replied. "And today is going to be a great day." She smiled, closing her eyes and a few more tears fell.

"VYDRAN!" - "FATHER!"

"Fro fro fro fro?" "Why why why why?"

A/N:So… what do you think of Zenira now? Hmmm? Still a scary bad guy? Or do you think differently. Thank you for the shout outs. They ment alot to me.

Riu


	16. Dreams Come True

A/N: Ugh. I'm so sick. . So, Its been a bit since I last updated. I wrote the last chapter to basically let you as the reader see the past of Zenira, and to introduce my newest character Insana. Does she remind you of a blonde Garnet at all? ) You will learn more about her in this chapter. Shocking news is headed your way. Trust me.

Thank you for the reviews as always, they mean so much to me and they keep me going. I'm not sure, but I think I've already said that this is going to be my last story. Please forgive.

Chapter 14 – "Dreams Come True"

Rikku smiled at me as she began to walk towards the temple. I knew I would not see her until we got married. Would I be able to last that long? I crossed my arms and scratched the back of my head, shaking it lightly. I crossed them as I did so.

"Gippal!" I heard the familiar voice of Baralai shout. I turned around, looking at the young Praetor of New Yevon and grinned as he ran up to me. Paine trailing behind with her arms crossed. He clapped a hand on my shoulder and grinned. "Nervous, Gippal?"

I smirked. "Pfft, me, nervous?" I asked. But really my insides were all twisted and mangling me to death.

"Whatever…" Paine mumbled. "Where's Rikku?" She asked, her voice lifting a bit. I thrust a gloved thumb behind me, pointing it towards the temple. "Alright…" she said and walked in that direction.

**Meanwhile…**

Zenira looked at a young blonde Al-Bhed girl and smirked. "I will have Rikku." He muttered. "I don't care what it takes. I want her." He eyed the girl, who stared at him obediently. Then he smirked. "Do you understand, Insana? You need to use your uhm… talents to win him over."

Insana rolled her eyes. "Yeah…" she mumbled. "Why is it so important to you, sir?"

Zenira laughed and rubbed the top of her head roughly, messing up her hair. Causing the girl the scowl and fix it quickly. "Not that I need the girl." He muttered under his breath. "More like her place in the Al-Bhed line." He smirked. "Gippal doesn't have what it takes to be the ruler of the Al-Bhed." He boasted confidently. "If I was leader… things would change."

"Hmmm…" Insana put a hand on her chin in deep thought. "I don't see what needs changing." She shrugged. "But alright." She looked down avoiding his eyes, knowing too well that he'd see right through them.

"Hey Babe." Zenira smirked, grabbing onto her hand, which was caressing her chin. He squeezed it a bit and smirked. "You just trust me, alright? I have my fathers weapon even if I did have to lie to Rikku for it."

Insana raised an eyebrow slowly. "So you where lying?" She asked, her eyes questioning his every word.

"Not entirely." He admitted. "My father and mother were apart long before I was born. My father had made the machina but never gave it to those Yevonites. My mom hated me for my Al-Bhed inheritance and sent me away to live in the desert as far away from her as possible. That's when Cid found me. He took me in and I was raised as an Al-Bhed. He thought I was just some kid that got lost in the desert. But when he found out I had no family, he still kept me." he paused. "My mother did die and frankly… I don't care. But my father… I honestly have no clue." He looked into her distrusting eyes and smirked. "But you my dear… you are unique." He brought his hand to her cheek.

She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Unique, huh?"

"Yes." He replied. "Not many people have aeons for mothers."

Insana laughed. "Yes. You are right. But sometimes I see it rather as a burden than anything else." She avoided his gaze. Truth was, even this beautiful vixen had her own painful story. She looked down, hurt filling her clear eyes. "It's there wedding day Zenira." She turned her now half-pleading, half-determined eyes toward him.

"Exactly." Zenira replied, eyes growing cold. "You KNOW I'd just HATE to crash their party, babe." He winked.

Insana looked down once more, unsure of the conditions. "And what do I get out of this?" She put her hands together in front of her, a nervous habit she had had since she was a child.

"Babe…" Zenira walked up to her and cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing it gently with the pad of his gloved thumb. He stared into her eyes longingly before pulling her into a deep, lustrous kiss. Which Insana immediately responded to, wrapping her arms around his neck comfortably. As if she had been waiting for something like this to happen for a very long time. "It's not what you'll get out of this or what I'll get out of this. It's what we'll get together." He said after breaking the kiss.

She looked up at him, her eyes trusting. "Can't we do it without breaking the two apart. Rumor has it, that Rikku is with child." Insana said sadly. "That child doesn't deserve the pain that we have all been through. Both you and I know that."

"Yeah yeah." Zenira sighed. "If they really do in fact 'love' each other than it will all work out at the end." He said coldly. "Besides the Al-Bhed race would be better off with us rather than pure Al-Bheds for a change."

"Why do you say that?"

He grinned and picked her up, causing her to giggle a bit. "Because my love…" He started. "We don't know what its like to be perfect, same as most of the Al-Bheds in today's society. I think they would agree quite well."

"I suppose."

Zenira looked her over, "Insana… you look tired. You should maybe take a rest before we crash their wedding."

Insana bowed her head apologetically. "Thank you, sir."

"Hey, babe." He lifted her chin so that she was facing him. "No need to call me sir, you know that." He grinned and brought a single gloved hand through her hair.

"O-of course." She stuttered before removing her gaze from his own and walking towards a shallowly lit hallway, up a spiral flight of stairs, and into her lone room. The girl walked up to her bed and lie herself down on it, eyes heavy with sleep.

A young man wiped some sweat off his forehead as he walked through the scorching heat of the desert. He put his hands to his knees and panted momentarily. The young man had been walking for quite some time, the sun bearing down on his back. He was considerably weakened compared to how he was when he first started his journey.

Looking back up, the young man was relieved and quite shocked to see some old structure that looked as if it would be a good place for shade, there was a small oasis, and a few palm trees. This would be the perfect spot to camp out for the night. He slowly walked to it and entered, finding a small, dark room. His worn eyes scanned the area best they could. When he reached the corner he saw something stir softly.

At first, he readied himself for a fight with a fiend, beginning to take out a rather small but still lethal grenade. He knew if he used anything bigger, the whole structure would fall apart on top of him. But a moment later he heard a female- like voice. "Who's there?" It mumbled weakly.

"A mere Al-Bhed. I should be the one asking the questions." He said coolly. He still could not make out much of a face or figure on this woman.

"Ask away." Came her smooth voice. It was like a gentle breeze that had suddenly swept passed him, refreshing almost.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Where are you from and how did you get here?" His eyes narrowed, and as they did, he could make out thick locks of long dark hair. She had turned her back to him earlier when he first heard her stir. So there was no way he could tell if she was Al-Bhed or Yevonite, so he asked the obvious question. "Are you an Al-Bhed or some Yevon spy?" His voice was icy.

"The first two questions I am afraid I cannot answer. But to the last, the answer to that is neither." She muttered. "Now may I ask you a question?"

The blonde headed young Al-Bhed man gaped at the huddled female on the floor. "Uh… s-sure." He stuttered in complete shock.

"Who are you, sir? And why are you here?"

The blonde Al-Bhed finally regained composure and took a single, uncertain step towards the crumpled woman. "I-I am Erik." He mumbled. "I came on a machina voyage, but had to stop… tired from the long walk." He spoke a bit clearer as his sentence came to an end.

The woman stood up, still facing the other way. Now, Erik had a better view of her. She seemed to wear little clothes, if any. He was glad that he was able to hide behind the safety of his Al-Bhed goggles, because his eyes were wide in shock. "I could heal you." He heard her say gently before turning around. She stepped out of the shadows and stared at him. Dark blue markings rested on a lighter shade of blue skin, her eyes and locks of hair matched the color of the markings on her skin. She was-

"An aeon!" Erik exclaimed. Imagine the luck… but wait. "Uhm… this might sound a bit stupid of me… but where is your summoner?"

She looked down, eyes hurt. "Quit his pilgrimage." She said in a hateful tone. "He dropped each one of his aeons of in a different region of the world." Then a smile creased her lips. "I just got dropped on Bikanel."

"Oh…" Erik looked down sadly. Then he looked back up at her as she drew closer to the man and put her hands to either side of his face. Even her touch was cold as ice… but strangely, Erik felt unnervingly warm at the same time. Her eyes seemed to be searching his as she filled his body with the strength to keep him going.

A few years later the man looked at the aeon in respect, kindness, selflessness, and above all, love. He smiled as she sat in his lap and caressed his arm lovingly, an icy chill following the finger's movements. Her other hand lay lazily on a large stomach. Yes… if you ever thought an aeon could get pregnant? Well now you know that THIS one could.

"It's almost time Erik." She whispered faintly. The man only grinned in reply and nod. They hadn't left the safety of their little oasis home. Erik had nothing to go back to anyways. He wanted to prevent anything from happening to his aeon… no… his angel. That… was when it happened. "Oh Yevon…" She mumbled.

He looked up at her in alarm.

"I think my water just broke."

Insana woke up in a cold sweat and sat up. She slowed her breathing and then sighed as she lay back down and put her hand to her forehead. She had had the same dream for only Yevon knows how long… this is how she knew…

She looked over to see Zenira sitting next to her, his eyes sealed shut. Was he… watching her sleep? She knew that even Zenira had a soft side. One he hated to show. He thought people would think of him as weak and try to manipulate him if he let them see that side. He put up false facades and pretended to be other people to get what he wanted… sometimes she wondered if he did that to him?

Insana shook her head. She shouldn't have thought that way about him. He rescued her. It was a long time ago, but there was once a little girl wondering the lonely streets of Home one night. She was scared and alone, she had no family that she could remember. The only think she had to remind her of her father was a single jacket that she wore everywhere. It was far too big on her and she probably looked quite silly, but she didn't care.

It was then she heard something rattle in a dumpster in a nearby alleyway. Her terrified eyes shifted to the direction in which the noise came. When the source of the noise came out from its hiding spot, she froze. She knew it was over, she only hoped that her death would she short and virtually painless. A Bomb… the fiend slowly hovered near the girl and a single tear came from her eye.

Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere a figure leaped from the darkness and the two rolled away and behind a large statue just in time as the bomb suddenly exploded, sending shards of random objects hurtling into the air. The only thing remaining in that small section that night was that very statue. And for that, Insana owed her life to the boy. And even after that, even after he found out she had no family or home he had let her stay with him. They had much in common. She soon found out that he was an orphan too…

Insana snapped back into reality and touched the jacket she now wore which had once belonged to her father.

**A/N**: I know, I know. I made this chapter VERY short, and once again, no Al-Bhed. I'm getting lazy, mmmkay? I dunno when I'll be able to update again. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really really do. )

Riu


End file.
